The Girl Who Connects with Pokemon
by The MIB's
Summary: Delia Ketchum is one mother in Pallet Town who constantly worries about her daughter Ash for a good reason. Her daughter isn't like any other kids at all yet she's great with befriending Pokémon but is awkward with actual people who is not her mother. Ash on the other hand, has secrets of her own. Fem!Ash
1. Chapter 1

A Mother's Worries

She became a mother at age 21 with her husband who was three years older than her. Together, they had a daughter Ashlen, affectionately called 'Ash' by her husband and it somehow stuck, making everyone think they had a son at first...until play day at the park and seeing her baby in a pink onesie revealing the fact that 'Ash' is a GIRL. There's many play dates, but Ash is a quiet girl who seemingly didn't like anybody, making the young couple worried.

She didn't like playing with anyone and prefers to stay home...

Or play with her father's Pokémon by the time she was three years old. Pokémon are her constant companions and playmates, making them worried even though it's promising for her future as a Pokémon Trainer.

Then Delia took Ash to Professor Oak's Laboratory and Ranch as she would cry if not with a Pokémon if taken out of the house.

She tried to make Ash play with Professor Oak's grandson Gary but she cries unless Professor Oak gets a Pokémon to get her to stop crying. However, she likes Professor Oak as much as she likes Pokémon.

No Doctor could also figure out why she dislikes people who aren't her parents and prefers the company of the local friendly monsters and the local scientist. They decided to wait for a little until Ash is old enough and Delia did her best to raise Ash to be a perfectly good girl...while learning how to put up with people. But when Ash is age four, her husband left on another journey to become a Pokémon Master, inspired by their daughter's love of, and friendship with Pokémon, even if she didn't like people who aren't her parents. She has a bright future as a Trainer and he was proud. He left Delia quite a sum of money to last them a while.

Age five, Ash went to school for education and Delia hoped she would make friends. She did well in school, and her favorite subjects? Pokémon Types, Evolutions, and Breeding. She is however, average everywhere else, with her scores going see-saw between 75-85. By age 10, she's ready to start receiving her own Starter Pokémon. However, during the years, she may have socialized but only enough for schoolwork. She has no friends among her peers. At all. She was known as a weird loner girl in school.

However, she decided that the usual starters, Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur are too predictable for her region and she knew for a fact that Professor Oak has another Pokémon in his lab he is TRYING to tame.

'Professor.' she said as she purposefully came to the lab a day earlier than a trainer hopeful should. 'Can I see the Pokémon you're trying to tame?' she asked him curiously.

'Er, see him?' Professor Oak blinked, perplexed. 'I've been trying for a year now Ash.' he said. 'I managed to tame him but he doesn't like other people. He shocks them when he could.' then he looked thoughtful. 'Maybe you'll have better luck.' he mused as he went to a machine containing three Pokéballs and pushed a button to open the glass enclosure and pressed another button and in the middle, out came a Pokéball with a bolt sticker on it and he took it out and released what's inside. 'His name is Pikachu. I hope you'll have better luck than others did...' he said as Ash got close to Pikachu.

'Hello Pikachu.' she greeted, offering her his hand. 'Wanna come with me?' she asked him kindly as Pikachu gave her a long look of observation as if wondering something before it took her middle finger for a handshake with a smile.

'Chaa~!'

Professor Oak sweatdropped. He had a hard time with this one for a year and yet on her first day...

'It's official, you can befriend anybody.' he deadpanned as Ash extended her arm to let Pikachu climb up and scurry to her shoulder. 'They just seem to like you at first sight.' Ash giggled at this. 'Just how do you do it?'

'Pokémon are very sensitive to nature as well as the kind of presence people emit.' said Ash. 'They can sense things they like or don't like in people. Even with a good fake acting, they can really sense what you really are and snub you.'

'But I'm a nice guy!' Professor Oak pouted as Ash looked at Pikachu.

'Pika?' Pikachu snorted. 'Chuchuchupikapipipi.'

'...he says you're too into scientific mumbo-jumbo he can hardly understand you and he finds it annoying. He tolerates you because you're a nice guy though.' Professor Oak sweatdropped again. 'Speak human, not the crap you're muttering while deep in study. Nobody likes to hear stuff they don't understand.'

'I guess I'll try it out if it means getting along better with everybody.' Professor Oak scratched his head before blinking and gaped at Ash. 'You understood him?'

'I always understand Pokémon Professor.' said Ash. 'They're easier to be friends with than people. People are too difficult.'

'Last I checked, you're human too Ash.' said Professor Oak wryly. 'Of course, people will be hard to get along with but trust earned becomes friendship. I know you never liked people but someday somewhere, you'll find human friends you'll like.'

'...OK.' and Ash left with her Pikachu.

'Great talent indeed but in turn she compromised her ability to socialize and make friends with people.' the man can only scratch his head as he watched her go. 'I think I'll make a phone call.'

xxx

At home...

'Mom I'm home!' Ash called out.

'How's your...day?!' Delia blinked as on her daughter's shoulder is a Pikachu. 'Did you befriend Pikachu honey?'

'Yep.' said Ash. 'He'll be my starter.' Delia stared at her daughter incredulously. 'I know that Kanto's traditional starters are Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle but I saw Pikachu with Professor Oak some months back and I wanted him since. He let me have him when Pikachu likes me.'

'I suppose so dear.' Delia mused thoughtfully. 'He's a bit...on the chubby side dear, he really should lose some pounds.' she advised as she petted Pikachu. 'You'll leave soon, right?'

'Yeah.' said Ash. 'I'll get ready for tomorrow so I can go mom. I'll write and send letters from every city I visit, OK?' Delia nodded and hugged her daughter.

'I'm expecting those letters then, sweetie.' Delia smiled. At least her daughter will start writing.

Up in her room...

Ash packed toiletry, change of clothes, spare shoes, med kit for herself and Pokémon, and Pokéblocks. 'Hey Pikachu, what kind of Pokémon Food do you like?' she asked Pikachu. 'I can make Pokémon Food but it'll be better if I know what kind you'd like.' she said with a smile.

'What kind I'd like? I like sour flavored juicy ones!' Pikachu chimed out his request. 'Can you make sour food for me? Ketchup too!' Ash giggled.

'Sour flavored blocks it is! But I'm not too sure about Ketchup but I'll try.' she said weakly, wondering how to make Pokéblocks out of ketchup. 'I'll try making Poffins too if I get some equipment. It'll be a long road...I hope I eventually bump into daddy...' she mused thoughtfully. 'Daddy left home to be a Pokémon Master but he never writes or calls. He just sends money.' she sighed. 'Maybe I'll tell him to go home. It's been years and Mom's missing him lots.' she said with a sad smile.

'How come humans wants to become Pokémon Master anyway? That's impossible!' Pikachu snorted. 'There's a lot of Pokémon in the world. And training each one of every kind is impossible for a human's lifetime.'

'Well it's what some people want so they choose to become Trainers.' said Ash. 'And because I can easily understand Pokémon, my parents and Professor Oak says I have a bright future but I just wanted to travel and meet lots of Pokémon and see what they do and hopefully, get to meet Legendary Pokémon.' she said. 'There's stuff not covered in school at all.' she pouted before getting a bright idea. 'Oh yeah, I got some ideas...how about after I pack, I'll try to teach you a move?' Pikachu tilted his head to the side cutely.

'Teach me a move?'

'Yup. What moves do you know now?'

'Let's see...' Pikachu mused in a thinking pose. 'I know of only Thunderbolt, Thundershock, but later on I learned Agility, Quick Attack, and Double Edge. Professor taught me some moves by having the Pokémon in his ranch show me how.'

'The usual eh? I'll try to teach you Iron Tail.' said Ash. 'I found the move in one of daddy's old Travel Journals he saw in Hoenn region. It's usually a move for Steel-Type Pokémon but apparently, anyone with a long tail can use it after learning how. I have another in mind but you need to get stronger for it so for now, Iron Tail it is.'

'OK!'

Outside...

Delia was baffled.

Her daughter can understand Pokémon Speak. All she hears from Pikachu is syllables of his name as he talks but her daughter perfectly understood him as if she's talking to another human.

Is this how she can befriend Pokémon so easily? Because to her, they 'sound' human?

xxx

And so, in a phone in the living room...

/So you overheard your daughter and Pikachu talking in her room and she understands him like that?/ Professor Oak blinked. /And I thought it was a fluke.../ he muttered in curiosity. /However, with this ability, she really does have a bright future as a Trainer if she could understand her Pokémon. But just to be sure I phoned someone in Saffron City to check on her for me. Some people in Saffron City have Psychic Powers. Maybe she has an ability that enables her to understand Pokémon. Is anyone in your family psychic?/ Delia shook her head.

'No...my family and my husband's family are normal.'

/Or she's born gifted./ Professor Oak smiled. /People are gifted for a reason. She'll go far./

'I know. I hope at least she comes home once in a while.' said Delia wearily. 'Her father only sends money but never comes home...at least Ash promised to write.'

xxx

And so the next day...

'So did you bring anything Ash?' Delia checked on Ash.

'Yup. Spare clothes, Toiletry, Medical Kit, the Debit Card you gave me, and some other tools.' Ash listed out while standing with her mother by the doorstep. 'We'll be fine mom.' she promised her mother. 'Pikachu and I will be OK. We trained hard last night after dinner!'

'Promise me you'll write or call, OK sweetie?'

'Yes mom.' Ash nodded 'We'll send mail every stopover!' she promised as she ran off to start her journey as a Pokémon Trainer, eager to meet lots of Pokémon and hopefully...bring her father home.


	2. Meeting Team Idiots!

Meeting Team Idiots!

'Well Pikachu, we're away from Pallet Town early in the morning.' said Ash. 'I really don't want to deal with the other kids.'

'You don't like your fellow humans?' Pikachu questioned her incredulously.

'Well, I just don't like them unless its my parents or Professor Oak...anybody whose air feels like they're kind to Pokémon and respect them, not treat them as attack drones or something.' Ash scoffed. 'Yeah, Trainers use Pokémon in battles but their attitude sometimes leaves much to be desired.' she deadpanned. 'Daddy is different, he's nice to his Pokémon and he lets me play with them when I was a baby. It was fun and Pokémon are a lot nicer than humans.'

'Hey, not all of us are nice.' Pikachu pointed out. 'We have personalities just like humans too.'

'Really?'

'Really. Like there are nice humans and humans who are jerks, same goes for Pokémon.'

'Ohhh...I guess I have to meet such Pokémon since I met nice ones so far in my life.' Ash mused thoughtfully in a thinking pose. 'All my life everyone's nice.'

'Well, we're exploring the real world so I'm sure you'll see what I mean.' said Pikachu wryly as they continued their journey. In the forest, there's a flock of Spearow led by a Fearow and Ash tried approaching one.

'Hello.' Ash greeted the Spearow feeding on some worms. 'Do you want to be a part of my team?' she asked it kindly while hoping they weren't as temperamental as the books say about them.

'No way, I don't like humans!' Spearow grunted. 'And I belong to a flock led by Boss Fearow so get lost!' Ash did a double-take as this Spearow is so rude.

'Uhhh OK. But why do you guys hate humans?' Ash asked again while Spearow did a double-take.

'You understand what I'm saying?'

'Since like, forever.' said Ash. 'For some reason I can understand Pokémon as if they talk like people. Nobody knows that though. I know I shouldn't get attention on myself by revealing that.' she told it. 'So why do you hate us?'

'Well humans attack outta the blue when we're just minding our own business until we're weak and then toss a Pokéball at us!' Spearow scowled. 'And then we have no choice but to follow you!' he said in annoyance. 'I lost my girlfriend to some Trainer fifteen years ago!' he grumbled. Ash winced. She could not imagine how many Pokémon families are split up by Trainers in their history of catching Pokémon to train. They also have families and babies too.

'Oh...well, that's usually the first step to tame Pokémon before Training happens. It's what we learn in school.' said Ash, scratching her head and looking deflated. 'And that's because most people aren't like me who can understand you so I can simply just ask and talk. I'm not into capturing unwilling Pokémon. I asked Pikachu if he can come with me and he said yes.'

'Yep, I said yes.' said Pikachu. 'She's real nice and can talk with us so she's considerate of how we feel. She makes me my favorite food and she knows I don't like being in a Pokéball.'

'Well that's nice.' Spearow sighed. 'If only humans are like you maybe life will be easier. We don't have to be paranoid all the time and be wary of Trainers. I still don't want to join up with a Trainer and everybody feels the same way in my flock. You better go before Boss Fearow sees you. He hates Trainers more than I do and he tends to go violently nasty on them. He doesn't even go easy on human children as its his job to protect his flock of Spearow.'

'OK, we'll leave you alone then.' said Ash, promising him. 'But since I'm the first to leave Pallet Town, three more kids will come armed with their starter Pokémon, a Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle. I left early morning but they'll be here after lunchtime.'

'Gonna take note of that.' and Spearow took off to the skies and went east.

'You sure about telling Spearow that, Ash?' Pikachu asked her as they looked up. 'That flock won't be so nice to the three kids who'll come out next after you. They have a grudge against humans.' he said worriedly.

'Well...Pokémon have families and friends too like humans do.' said Ash sadly. 'It must be rough for Pokémon who find their families and friends captured and then taken away without a second thought, not feeling anything about those left behind. That's why I only took a Pokedex and only five Pokéballs only for emergency hospital transport. I'll let everyone out otherwise.'

'Well, we'll be lucky to have you since you're nice.' Pikachu giggled as they continued their journey...knowing what hell they unleashed on the next three trainers by a flock of Spearow led by Fearow if they got that unlucky, and other Pokémon in the forest got difficult and smarter hours later. Along the way, they asked Pokémon if they would join her, but all of them didn't want to and refused. Either they didn't like humans or noisy city life, preferring the quiet forest.

So it was just Ash and Pikachu in their journey...until they found an injured redheaded girl by the river near her bike. Her arm looked badly hurt and it's swollen.

'Hey, are you OK?' Ash called out as she ran towards the girl who was nursing her injury.

'I ran away from a Beedrill not long ago. Oooh I really hate bugs...' the girl whimpered as she rubbed her swollen arm. 'Their poison is worse than real bees!' she griped as Ash took out a long cord and wrapped tight around the swelling. 'H-hey, it's too tight.' Misty gasped out with a wince at the tight way the brunette bound her arm.

'So it won't spread until we get to Viridian City's Pokémon Center.' said Ash. 'And it's risky to do a Suck and Spit so restricting it will do for now to keep damage from spreading.' she said. 'Can you ride your bike?' she asked her.

'Yeah but with my arm like this, maintaining balance will be tough.' the girl complained.

'I'll help you out then.' said Ash. 'I'll help you balance your bike.' she offered and the girl looked appreciative.

'Thanks...I'm Misty.' said Misty. 'You are?'

'I'm Ashlen.' said Ash. 'Call me Ash for short...everyone in my town does. My mom only says my full name if I'm in trouble so don't ever use Ashlen on me unless I'm in for it OK?' Ash chuckled as she picked up the bike and Misty shakily stood up and got on her bike despite being woozy. Once she started pedaling, Ash balanced the Bike by holding the left handle up while Misty held up the right and moved the Bike. It took until late afternoon to get to Viridian City but it revealed that Misty's willpower can only go so far.

'C-can't...no more...' Misty choked out before fainting, making Ash rush to catch her before she gets more than just poisoning.

'Misty?! MISTY!' Ash cried. 'Pikachu, go find Officer Jenny now! We need a fast ride to the Pokémon Center!' she spluttered out her order frantically to her partner.

'Got it, Ash!' and Pikachu ran off to get Officer Jenny...

And so...

Officer Jenny rushed on her scooter with an adjacent passenger's seat with Pikachu riding in front.

'I got here after a Pikachu got my attention and wrote what's the matter on the ground with a stick.' said Officer Jenny as she picked up Misty and put her on the Passenger's Seat while Pikachu went back to Ash

'Please hurry!' Ash urged the officer. 'I'll follow afterwards because I have to bring Misty's bike!' and Officer Jenny sped away with a patient in tow with Ash following behind, riding on Misty's bike, Minutes later...

'So I gotta hear what happened Ash.' said Officer Jenny. 'All I got from your Pikachu is that your friend needs the hospital fast after getting stung by a Beedrill.'

'Yeah, well I left Pallet Town early morning.' said Ash. 'It wasn't until after lunch break that we met Misty in the forest. We saw her collapsed by the river with a swollen arm and she told us she had a bad run-in with a Beedrill so we helped her out. She couldn't move on her own.'

'I see...that girl is really lucky you came across her.' said Officer Jenny. 'Her arm is in a bad shape and the poison is affecting her real bad, along with the poor blood circulation caused by the tight binding standardly used to stop the spreading of poison. She'll be here for a week at least.'

'Oh...OK.' Ash sighed. 'Well we don't really own a car for fast hospital rides.' she said gloomily. The Officer patted her vacant shoulder consolingly.

'What matters is you did the right thing.' said Officer Jenny. 'You girls are still kids with families back home and both of you obviously just started your journey. Had you never encountered Misty, she'll never be home.' Ash gulped audibly. 'From the information in her bag, she's from Cerulean City and her family runs the Gym. I informed her family so they'll come here soon. In the meantime, get some rest...and watch out for Pokémon Thieves.' she warned. 'They were spotted not long ago around this area so I'd like your help in keeping an eye on the Pokémon Center. This place has lots of Pokémon and with Nurse Joy busy, she can't coordinate defense measures.'

'Yes ma'am.'

Not just Misty...

A rather damaged car pulled over outside and in came a rather messed-up Gary Oak with his Charmander and his just-as-messed up...girlfriends? Ash noted they all have scratches and scrapes.

'Nurse Joy, we need help!' he cried when he saw Ash. 'Hey, where's Nurse Joy?'

'She's treating a girl I rescued from bad Beedrill Poisoning. We just got here ten minutes ago.' said Ash. 'What happened to you?'

'For some reason the Pokémon in the forest got hostile and we got a bad run-in with Spearow and Fearow.' Gary grumbled. 'We barely managed to give them the slip since we got a car.

"...I think I caused trouble." Ash thought with a sweatdrop as she put down her bag and took out Pokémon medical equipment to treat his Charmander. 'It's just scratches and scrapes so first aid should do and a day's rest.' she said. 'I can help out with superficial injuries but in bad cases, Nurse joy is still busy.'

'Oh OK.' Gary sighed. 'Could you help us out too?' he asked her hopefully and to his and his entourage's relief, she nodded.

'Sure.'

'By the way...why is your starter a Pikachu, not the Kanto Standards?' he asked curiously while eyeing the Pikachu exploring the lobby. 'I know grandpa's busy taming it but...'

'I asked Pikachu to come with me yesterday.' said Ash. 'And he hates being in a Pokéball so he's always out.' she explained as Charmander spoke up weakly in a complaining manner. '...and your Charmander's hungry and thirsty.' she told him.

'Oh, there's some food in the car and a water dispenser in here...' and upon getting distracted by topic change, Gary ran for the car for his Pokémon's needs while Ash patched up the group. Then late at night...Nurse Joy came out.

'Well?' Ash asked Nurse Joy.

'Misty will be fine.' said Nurse Joy. 'Just that she can't move around for a week and she'll be transferred to the local hospital tomorrow morning for her full recovery. And it's past curfew time, so shouldn't you be sleeping right now?'

'I would but Officer Jenny asked me to help coordinate the Center's Defense if the Pokémon thieves came by.' Ash piped up. 'She's patrolling the streets for them.'

'Oh...but still, curfew is curfew dear.' said Nurse Joy as she proceeded to the office to lock down the Center. 'Well, no thief can get in here now, so it'll be OK. Go to sleep young lady.' with the Center in lockdown, Ash and Pikachu proceeded to the Guest Rooms to sleep...until Officer Jenny's warning rang out.

/Your attention please! Our Viridian City Radar Center detected a suspicious aircraft belonging to a gang of Pokémon Thieves! If you have a Pokémon in possession, exercise extreme caution!/

'Here they are now.' said Ash wryly as Nurse Joy gasped.

'I'll lock down the Center right away!' she cried as she ran for the office but two Pokéballs crashed from above the ceiling's small window glass and released an Ekans and Koffing. Koffing used Smokescreen to fill the whole lobby with smoke.

'Pikachu, prepare for battle!' Ash cried as Pikachu got ready, his cheeks sparking.

'A little mouse against us?' a haughty woman spoke.

'Allow us to introduce ourselves.' a man's cool, suave voice spoke. Apparently...they take turns talking.

'To protect the world from devastation.'

'To unite all peoples within our nation.'

'To denounce the evils of truth and love.'

'To extend our reach to the stars above.'

'Jessie.'

'James.'

'Team Rocket blasts off with a speed of light!'

'Surrender now or prepare to fight.'

'Meowth! Dat's right!' now this baffled both Ash and Pikachu.

'A talking Meowth...so with a little education, Pokémon can talk eh?' Ash smiled. 'That's good to know. But for now...battle time. By the way, your poetry sucks.' she flat out insulted Team Rocket. 'I'm pretty sure you failed Literature Classes with a big, fat red F.' the two teenagers looked rather indignant.

'That's not bad poetry, that's Team Rocket's motto!' James cried defensively, annoyed at the insult.

'Whatever James, we have Pokémon to snatch.' Jessie grumbled. 'Ekans, Koffing, attack!' the two Pokémon lunged at Pikachu.

'Pikachu, use that new move on Koffing and knock him into Ekans real hard!' Ash ordered as Pikachu jumped with a glowing tail.

'H-hey, do Pikachu's tail normally glow like that?' James asked Jessie.

'How should I know, why're you asking me?!' Jessie sputtered out incredulously.

'That doesn't look good...' Meowth croaked out with a gulp.

'You got it Ash!' Pikachu grinned as he used Iron Tail to hit Koffing and used him to strike Ekans. 'Then use Thunderbolt on ALL OF THEM!'

'WHAT?!' Team Rocket yelped.

'Oh, and send them flying too.'

'Pi~KA~CHUUUU!' Pikachu fired a Thunderbolt to roast the thieves till they were comical charcoal.

'Iron Tail and swing em' to the sky!' Pikachu ran at Team Rocket and with a good smack, sent them flying out from the roof.

'Looks like Team Rocket is Blasting Off!' Ash took a relieved sigh.

'Man, that was just too pathetic...they're not even worth the effort.' Ash scoffed. 'Looks like they're just idiots.'

'Yeah, that was boring.' Pikachu grumbled. 'That didn't even take a minute!'

'Meh, whatever, let's sleep. We cooked them real good, it'll take a while before we see them again.'


	3. Onward March! To Pewter City!

Onward March! To Pewter City!

Next Day...

Ash left the center with Pikachu, heading for the Pokémart to replenish her stock of medical equipment used up on Gary's group before having breakfast, and leaving for Pewter City for her first Pokémon Battle. They need to get through Viridian Forest for that, though.

Ash befriended a Caterpie, a Pidgeotto, and a very hungry Weedle but only the former two joined her while Weedle wanted to stay home in the forest to safely become a Kakuna. Pikachu and Caterpie rode on her shoulder while Pidgeotto followed from behind. Caterpie, like any caterpillar, prefers leaves so that was easy while Pidgeotto would normally EAT bug Pokémon for protein but because Ash has a Caterpie, he won't eat him and settled with sharing food with Pikachu until they get to Pewter City to make Pokémon Food Pidgeotto would like. They also asked other Pokémon to spar with hers for battle experience on their way there while Ash tried teaching new moves.

Pidgeotto knows Gust, Quick Attack and Sand Attack, but Ash taught it Wing Attack and Whirlwind. Caterpie, being hatched not long ago from an egg, only knows String Shot and Tackle. But made it learn how to emit a foul odor from it's antenna, having read her father's books about Unova Region. It smells so bad it was only used as a last resort for running away purposes while fighting all the way. She also taught Pikachu a version of Iron Tail where he rolls forward fast to deliver two Iron Tails in one go, and practiced hard on rocks to improve the strength of his Iron Tail as in Pewter City, they'll be up against Rock Pokémon and Iron Tail is the only Steel Move they got. Pidgeotto's attacks would work but only on smaller Rock Pokémon and Pikachu can't harm Rock Type unless he goes all out with his Electric Attacks but Ash hoped it won't come to that which was why strengthening Iron Tail was priority. Then there's Caterpie. Usually, while Caterpie and Weedle evolve quickly, Ash persuaded Caterpie to stay Caterpie until he won twenty-five battles in the forest and eat a lot. That way his Metapod form and soon Butterfree will be stronger when he evolves.

Caterpie agreed so he tried fighting off his natural instincts on her request while fighting more battles through sheer bullheadedness...but a battle with Team Rocket again made him evolve at only his twenty-fourth battle, unable to resist growth any longer. As a Metapod, Ash instructed it to keep using Harden for his safety while Pikachu and Pidgeotto continued sparring and training until they mastered their moves and got stronger.

Upon arrival to Pewter City two weeks later, they went for a break at the Pokémon Center for a break before battling the Gym and Ash sent a letter home to her mother.

'Writing a letter home Ash?' Pikachu asked her as the Pokémon ate food while Metapod sleeps off his new form. Pidgeotto on the other hand...looked highly creeped out because Pikachu...puts KETCHUP on his already-sour Pokéblocks and in his opinion, it's gross! But he kept quiet since his new trainer respects their preferences.

'Yeah. I promised mom I'll always write.' said Ash as she wrote a long letter on her desk. 'And spending money on phone calls is too wasteful. Every little cent counts because we need money for OUR expenses.'

'I guess you're right.' said Pikachu. Upon arrival at the Pokémon Center, Pidgeotto requested meaty-flavored Pokéblocks since he can't eat bug Pokémon while with a Trainer who may not like his natural habits and he needs protein to keep up his strength in his attacks. After recovering in the Center, they went to stay in a Hotel as Ash wanted to do laundry and check more on their supplies.

However...one morning, she screamed from the bathroom.

'PIKACHU GO GET ME A DOCTOR!' Ash wailed. 'I'M BLEEDING BUT I'M NOT HURT OR ANYTHING, IT'S WEIRD!'

'Uh-oh...' Pidgeotto squawked out as both Pokémon gulped. 'That doesn't sound good...'

'Pidgeotto, I need a ride to the nearest Doctor!' Pikachu cried as they busted their way out of the hotel room to find a Hotel Doctor and Pikachu wrote down what was wrong with Ash.

'Oh, it's normal for young girls going through Puberty Pikachu, Pidgeotto.' said the Doctor with a sheepish smile. 'The earliest is ten and the latest is 13. I'll go get some things for her uh...condition. And I'll have to give her 'the Talk'.' the two confused Pokémon exchanged looks with a puzzled squeak and 'Pika?'

'Take me to your trainer after I get what I need.'

And so...

'I can't believe girls go through this.' Ash scowled. 'And boys don't, it's not fair!' she grumbled.

'Well, we're the ones who become mothers and have babies Ash.' said the Doctor. 'I guess in Pokémon Language, it's called 'heat' for female Pokémon. But unlike us who are fertile first, bleed later, Pokémon bleed first and fertile later. Watch out for your cycles and mark this day and the time you started bleeding so you can predict your next cycle and prepare accordingly.'

'Yes Doctor.' Ash grumbled sulkily, still unhappy with the 'growing pains'.

'By the way...who'll pay for your room's broken door?' The Doctor pointed out as she pointed at the broken door. Ash blanched, sweatdropped and looked at the broken door, broken in pieces. Pidgeotto and Pikachu apologized to the doctor.

'Well, I guess my Pokémon busted it since they can't open doorknobs with beak, claws and tiny paws...I'll send the bill to my mom at home.' she scratched her head awkwardly.

She waited out her 'growing pains' before facing the Gym Leader, Brock. The Pewter Gym...has a very rocky appearance and it looked like a rocky cave with a wooden door.

'Hello.' Ash greeted. 'I'm here for a Pokémon Gym Battle.' she said. 'I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town.' Ash introduced herself to the Gym Leader.

'You're the Second Trainer from Pallet.' said the Gym Leader who's a boy older than her. Ash figured that because Gary has a car 'Normally we face three trainers but this year I heard there's four...and two others are in Hospital back at Viridian City. I'm Brock, the Gym Leader.' he introduced himself. 'We'll have a match for the Boulder Badge then.' he said. 'And this rocky terrain is our stage.'

'Very well then. Pidgeotto, go!' Ash cried as Pidgeotto came forward and Brock took out a Pokeball and hurled it.

'Go, Onix!' Brock commanded as out came a giant Onix. Pidgeotto squawked in slight nervousness of the giant Onix.

'Yikes!'

'We know this is coming, Pidgeotto!' Ash cried. 'Pidgeotto, do what we trained and planned on and attack hard Aim for the Head!'

'Coming up!' Pidgeotto squawked out as it began it's attack.

'Onix, dodge and tackle Pidgeotto!' Brock commanded as Onix went to defend itself, but Pidgeotto was too fast and kept striking its forehead, alternating Quick and Wing Attack. 'Holy...your Pidgeotto is too fast Ash!' Brock gasped out. 'Onix can't keep up!'

'Hey! Cut it out!' Onix growled, getting annoyed by the barrage. 'Just you wait you bird brain! Once I catch you there's no escaping!'

'Hah, you're too slow for me rock-head!' Pidgeotto cackled. 'I'm perfectly A-OK! You can't catch me so bleeeeh!'

'Well, we trained hard since I don't have a Pokémon that Rock Types are weak against so we're making up for it in skill!' Ash grinned. 'Keep it up Pidgeotto, you're doing great!'

'That's good and all but my wings are starting to hurt!' Pidgeotto complained. 'Rock Pokémon are different from the rocks we practice on!' he whined. 'they're tougher than any cheap forest rock!'

'It's good Exercise! Keep up until you reach your limits, then fall back so Pikachu can take over!'

'Er you can understand your Pokémon?' Brock blinked, his interest piquing up. Ash blinked before looking sheepish.

'I just predict what they're saying by listening to how they sound!' she lied quickly. 'Once you get the hang of it, you can predict what they're saying out of the sounds they make.' Brock looked thoughtful.

'I guess that makes sense when you and your Pokémon know each other well enough...' he mused while looking thoughtful when a few minutes later, Pidgeotto looked pooped.

'Ash~! My wings are gonna feel this next morning!' Pidgeotto gasped out in exhaustion while his wings hurt from nonstop attacking. creating a weak spot for Pikachu as planned.

'Alright, Pidgeotto fall back! Take his place, Pikachu!' Pidgeotto retreated and Pikachu stepped up to the field. Onix looked at Pikachu.

'...you gotta be kidding me.' Onix deadpanned flatly. First a pretty skilled bird and now an electric mouse? 'Are you guys serious?'

'We're serious!' Pikachu grinned. 'Never judge cute looks by how they look!'

'So now it's Pikachu against Onix...but...are you sure about this?' Even Brock sounded skeptical. Unless water soaks a Rock Pokémon, electric attacks will NOT work on a dry Rock Pokémon.

'We're dead sure.' Ash smiled. 'I told you...we trained for this. Pikachu! Use the rocky staircase and finish this fight with 'that'! Full power to be double-sure!' Onix twitched as Pikachu used his body as a staircase.

'When am I a staircase?!' he cried indignantly in annoyance.

'Since now!' Pikachu laughed before he jumped up and to Brock's astonishment, Pikachu's tail glowed. 'Here I come! Double Iron Tail!' he smacked Onix hard on the weak spot Pidgeotto created twice.

'Iron Tail?!' Onix gasped out as the move was too strong for it and he got knocked out with a concussion.

'It can't be!' Brock gasped in disbelief as the unbelievably unthinkable happened. 'How can an Electric Pokémon win against Rock Pokémon? What move is that?'

'Teeheehee...you'll know later so who's your next Pokémon? I need to win two battles, right?'

'As per the rules, yeah.' said Brock as he took out a Pokéball. 'Onix, return!' he took back Onix and took out another. 'Go Geodude!' out came a rock head with two muscular arms.

'Geodude!' Geodude introduced himself.

'Pikachu, play ball!' Ash chimed as Pikachu didn't let Geodude have a chance and attacked with one Iron Tail. Pidgeotto sweatdropped. They DID watch a Baseball Game by Pokémon on a TV show last night...

'Ash this isn't baseball.' said Pidgeotto wryly as poor Geodude went Homerun and struck the ceiling, defeated and knocked out.

'That glowing tail again...' Brock choked out while eyeing the glowing tail. 'It's not an electric attack if it works _that_ well on a Rock Type...'

'Well technically, anyone with a long tail can learn it but it depends on luck, too.' said Ash. 'It's called Iron Tail.' Brock gasped at this.

'Iron Tail?! That's a Steel Move but Pikachu can use it?!' he sputtered out in disbelief. Logic was shot down by a little yellow mouse and its Trainer.

'Well, Electricity and Metal go along well, that's why he can learn it as metal conducts electricity.' Ash explained. 'With that kinda relationship Pikachu or Raichu can learn Iron Tail. Normal-Type Pokémon with long tails can learn this too but there are many rare cases with required specific conditions for other types who has small chances of learning it.'

'Well, with a Steel Move in your arsenal in a rather unexpected place, my Rock Pokémon lost.' said Brock as he admitted defeat as he gave Ash a Boulder Badge. 'I'll be writing a report about this match for your credentials at Indigo League.'

'Thanks!' Ash chimed happily. 'Thanks for the match!'

xxx

Pokémon Center...Ash got her Pokémon healed but in her bag, Metapod glowed...and became a Butterfree.

'Me a pretty Butterfree~!' Butterfree chimed happily as he fluttered around happily.

'Congratulations Butterfree!' Nurse Joy smiled as the other Pokémon congratulated Butterfree on evolving.

'As we head for Cerulean Gym, we'll catch up on your training Butterfree.' Ash told Butterfree. 'You can't get left behind!'

'OK!'

xxx

And so...they weren't even that far when Brock caught up to them. 'Heeey Ash! Wait!' Ash and her Pokémon turned to see Brock run towards them.

'Brock?' Ash blinked oddly. 'You're all packed! But what about the gym?' Brock scratched the back of his head.

'Well, my dad saw the match and decided I need more learning experience.' said Brock. 'And so I went out to travel and he took over my job.' he said. 'So can I join you?'

'Sure! The more the merrier.' Ash smiled. 'Right guys?' her Pokémon made various sounds.

'They're pretty unusual in not wanting to stay in a Pokéball.' Brock mused thoughtfully since all three of her Pokémon are out.

'Well, they don't like being in a Pokéball.' Ash shrugged. 'I only use it on rainy days and emergency transport when we really need to run. Otherwise they're always out.' the Pokémon asserted their feelings by agreeing with her.

'It'll attract a commotion in a city though but it's your choice.'


	4. Professor Oak's Reinforcements

Professor Oak's Reinforcements

'So Brock, do you wanna become a Pokémon Master too?' Ash asked Brock curiously. She sensed Brock's good heart so she wondered what kind of dreams he has

'Ehhh no, I want to become a Breeder and learned the Trade at school.' said Brock. 'I wanted to do more but one day Dad went and left to become a Pokémon Master so I had to take over the gym.' he said. 'He came back not long ago after not making it.'

'Oh...' "At least his dad came back." Ash thought wryly. "Mine has yet to come home!" 'So a Breeder eh? I guess we can evenly divide jobs between us.' said Ash. 'I train my Pokémon for two weeks and rest for three days before going for our next fight to be double-sure.'

'Wow...that's a lot of preparation.' Brock remarked with a whistle.

'Well, we're starting out so we're doing all we could.' said Ash. 'Then I make their food and take care of them.' this got Brock interested.

'Oh, you make Pokémon Food?'

'Yeah. Pikachu likes sour ones with ketchup poured on them,' Brock did NOT miss the grossed-out expressions of Pidgeotto and Butterfree to his amusement while TRYING to ignore his own shivering as he seriously wondered what kind of WEIRD Pikachu she's got. 'Pidgeotto likes his with a meaty taste and Butterfree likes veggie ones. However, while I DO make their favorites using actual meat and vegetables from the markets, I also make it a point to make Healthy Food for their health using berries.'

'Wow...that's a lot of Preferences Ash.' Brock mused, scratching his left cheek.

'Well, everyone likes something.' Ash shrugged. 'So wanna train your Pokémon too?'

'I guess...fighting so many newbies isn't helping them much, they need to fight seasoned fighters to get better.' Brock mused thoughtfully. After seeing the unusual strength and skill of Ash's Pokémon despite their types, and even taught an electric mouse a move he never thought it could actually learn.

Indeed, time with Ash was...fruitful to say the least. She's also an unusual one. She would approach and talk to Pokémon and ask them for their time in fights and sparring AND could 'understand' them by how they sound and compare to how humans talk. Brock tried with Pikachu but he couldn't. He thought maybe it's years' worth of practice. Ah well...and Onix is too big to train in the forest regions of Kanto, too big for the small denizens here the only one he can really train is Geodude with the help of Ash's Pikachu and Pidgeotto. Not only that, because Ash is close to Professor Oak, she is very knowledgeable and helps fill holes in his knowledge as a Breeder and getting free education to boot. There are many types of Berries that become specific types of Pokéblocks and Poffins that affects Pokémon Stats or make flavors Pokémon like that depends on the skill of the cook as well as Medical Treatment of Pokémon or Grooming skills. A recent discovery in Hoenn and Sinnoh Regions who make specialized food for Pokémon Contests for Coordinators.

Pikachu and Pidgeotto sported soft, shiny fur/feathers and strong bodies while Butterfree got brighter eyes, wings and stronger body for its attacks. And she feeds them Healthy Blocks/Poffins by one of each type for breakfast and lunch regardless of the flavor, she feeds them their favorites at night. However, only Pikachu has a habit of putting ketchup over his food whether healthy or favorite...that the other Pokémon look the other way.

Halfway into Mt. Moon...

'Hey Ash, I heard some Clefairy live here.' said Brock. 'Wanna check it out?'

'If we actually find some in this big forest.' said Ash thoughtfully. 'It'll take forever so with a little luck, maybe we'll find some. They're very shy thus considered rare in terms of sightings. If we're nice, maybe they'll give us a free Moon Stone since Clefairy and Clefable guard them real tight as it's sacred to them.'

'Talk about a bad case of hoarding.' Brock chuckled as they began their quest to find Clefairy. They went uphill until they found a scientist named Seymour being harassed by a flock of Zubat and a nearby Clefairy carrying a piece of Moon Stone. The kids rescued Seymour...and Brock sneakily caught one of the Zubats in the distraction. Upon getting Clefairy's trust with some of Butterfree's food, Clefairy led them to a cave with a giant moonstone, and it placed the tiny moonstone it was carrying into a vacant slot, causing the Moonstone to glow with the Clefairy and Clefable dancing. Ash asked Seymour to take photos of her and Brock while ensuring the Clefairy and Clefable are included in the pictures, and Ash talked to the Clefairy about their way of life in order to learn about the Clefairy and Clefable...and end the mystery behind the Pokémon, astonishing Seymour who was using a video recorder to record the seemingly one-sided conversation only Ash can understand.

After a magical experience with Clefairy and Clefable, they made copies of the videos and made their way to Cerulean City for a Cascade Badge.

'So you make it a habit of writing letters home?' Brock asked her as Ash writes a letter home while Brock uses a computer in a public Net Café to print out the photos they took as Ash wanted the Clefairy and Clefable to keep their privacy otherwise they'll leave, thus only Seymour, Ash and her Pokémon and Brock had knowledge of their location in Mt. Moon.

'Yeah. I promised Mom I won't pull a disappearing act like dad did.' Ash snorted. 'My dad has yet to come home from his journey. He never makes phone calls or letters, he just sends money.'

'I guess our dads make a bad habit of leaving homes.' Brock deadpanned.

'Yeah...that's why I'll travel while I'm still young and see the world so I don't leave home when I'm an adult.' said Ash. 'And maybe have Pikachu give him a good Thunderbolt before sending him home.'

xxx

Pallet Town, an hour later...

Professor Oak noticed his Pokéball Transfer Machine activate as a Pokéball came. 'Oh, I wonder what they sent over this time.' he mused as he took out the Pokéball but it's not a Pokémon but a Memory Card in a small plastic bag. 'Now this is an unusual way of delivery.' he sweatdropped as he checked out the Memory Card with a video file in it...and to his astonishment, it's a video of Ash, a taller boy and a young scientist with a bunch of Clefairy and Clefable! 'Oh my! They struck gold!' he exclaimed as he watched the video and got a rare piece of data with an interview with a Clefairy, learning their way of life.

This however, made Professor Oak suspect more that Ash is...a Psychic.

'I wonder how to break this out to Delia...Pokémon are more trusting of humans with Psychic Powers and she's clearly a Psychic if she can easily connect with Pokémon. Psychic Humans who are naturally psychic without any influence often have great destinies in store.' he mused in deep thinking before hoping the girl would be fine.

Next thing he knew, Delia gave him a happy phone call that Ash finally made a friend in Brock, the former Pewter City Gym Leader who began traveling with her in hopes of learning more about Pokémon Breeding which was his dream and she likes him because she 'sensed' he is a truly good person who truly cares for Pokémon and taught him what she knows to help him out.

The word 'sensed' further fueled Professor Oak's suspicions.

That, and Ash has a habit of training for two weeks before tackling a Gym Leader to be double-sure of her chances of winning. Maybe he can use that time!

xxx

Cerulean City, four days later...

A car arrived at Cerulean City and out came a stern-looking scientist around of middle-age and wearing his graying dark blue hair in a low ponytail and a monocle over his left eye.

'Well, I'll finally get to meet the girl Professor Oak's worried about.' he mused as he parked his car and began searching for the man's person of concern, Ashlen Ketchum.

Professor Oak sent him his concerns about the girl who disliked most people, even her own peers who wasn't him and her parents. Then in her letters home, she likes Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, and her new friend Brock because they were truly 'good people good to Pokémon' and she likes them. She only likes people who are kind to Pokémon and dislikes everyone else, thus her friends all her life were the wild Pokémon around Pallet and the ones in his Preserve and he got more out of her time with them for his research so in return for her help in communicating with Pokémon, she got free education from him and became both a good Trainer and Breeder. She even sent him a video interviewing Clefairy and their way of life in a bid to end the mystery of the elusive species.

Curious, he found Ash and Brock training their Pokémon with Brock's fighting hers. His Geodude is fighting Pikachu while teaching him a new move with extra pressure to learn quick in battle while Zubet is being attacked by both Pidgeotto and Butterfree. Her Pikachu, Pidgeotto and Butterfree were all very cute with shiny, well-groomed appearances with Pidgeotto's plumage being brighter, and showing excellent beauty. If the girl ever entered a Contest, she would stand a great chance.

'Hello there kids.' he greeted, causing everyone to pause. 'I am Professor Hawthorne of Saffron City.' he introduced himself.

'Uhhh hello Professor, what brings you to two kids like us?' Ash asked the stern-looking man.

'Professor Oak asked me to do him a favor about something deeply concerning him. 'Particularly you.'

'Me?'

'Yes.' said Professor Hawthorne as he floated before their eyes with his eyes glowing as many jaws dropped, human and Pokémon alike.

'Whoa!'

'A-a-are you a Psychic?!' Brock spluttered out. 'That's Telekinesis, right?!' Professor Hawthorne nodded. 'I remember, Saffron City's Psychic Community is researching Psychic Pokémon but too much exposure to Psychic Pokémon gradually awakened Psychic powers in people in the city!'

'Really now? Wow!' Ash marveled, amazed. 'I'm surprised Team Rocket hasn't annoyed that City yet!'

'Oh you bet they tried in the past few years since the psychic boom, but they're no match against our Psychic Pokémon and personnel.' Professor Hawthorne scoffed smugly. 'If a criminal organization gets their hands on us Psychics, dealing with them would be a lot harder.' he coughed. 'Now as to why I am here, I am here to confirm if you are a natural psychic or not. Last I checked, Pallet Town is home to Normal, Bug, Flying, Grass and few Water Pokémon.'

'Professor Oak thinks...I'm a Psychic?' Ash blinked while Brock looked at them as if watching a Tennis match.

'Yes. Your behavior exhibited such traits.' said Professor Hawthorne. 'And the fact that you're able to communicate with Pokémon exhibits traits of Telepathy and Empathy because you could communicate with Pokémon and only tend to like good humans who are good to Pokémon while disliking everyone else as you sense negative things you don't like in them.' he explained.

'But I always thought I'm just a weirdo who can only hear Pokémon talk like humans in my head.' Ash croaked out as she looked back into her past. 'Nobody would believe me and think I'm crazy or attention-seeking liar so I hid it.' Brock thought that explained how she could easily communicate with Pokémon.

'Understandable as Telepaths and Empaths are very rare my dear.' Professor Hawthorne nodded sympathetically. 'What's mostly common in Saffron City is Clairvoyance, and Psychic Powers Pokémon are noted to possess. Professor Oak requested that I help you out until you reach Saffron City for your Marsh Badge. Had you gotten to Saffron with no training at all, the Psychic Waves will overwhelm you, forcefully awaken your powers into constant overdrive and cause you great mental pain and Telepathic Information Overload...driving you insane.'

The expressions of the children and Pokémon were akin to that of utter horror and fear at the prospect.

'That is why you will be training under me, taking advantage of the fact that you travel and before every Gym Battle, you train for two weeks. Why that's plenty of time. And Natural Psychics are tougher to train than those born in Saffron City so we have a lot of work to do as you have little access to your powers.'

Needless to say, Ash gratefully worked hard if only out of fear of insanity.

By the end of the two weeks, having only ten days to train...and that's after leaving instructions to Brock in training their Pokémon to improve the strength and skills of their attacks.

On the other hand, Professor Hawthorne helped Ash in naturally awakening her powers and slowly adjusts her to levels, with the help of his Psychic Pokémon Alakazam. On the ninth night, on the guise of sending Ash on a market errand, Brock approached Professor Hawthorne.

'Professor, will Ash be OK?' Brock asked the man worriedly.

'She'll do fine.' said the man. 'Telepaths and Empaths are humans with open, understanding minds and hearts that enables them to communicate with the hearts of humans and Pokémon alike. They are also the hardest to train as they are extremely rare finds and Psychics like these are a danger to themselves if untrained.' As Telepathy communicates with, attacks and protects minds, Ash learned how to use Telepathy on also humans with the Professor and Brock as her 'practice', and form Psychic Links to communicate with them mentally and Psionic Shield to protect minds from Mental Psychic Attacks. A sign that she uses Psychic Powers is that her eyes have these look of sheer focus and concentration with a slight pink glow on the edges of her eyes.

Then by the end of ten days, Ash had the Pokémon rest for three days before their Gym Battle with the Cerulean Gym and spent her three days perfecting her new techniques.


	5. A Maiden's Dismay and Pain of Heartbreak

A Maiden's Dismay and the Pain of Heartbreak

Cerulean Gym.

It's said that they'll get a Cascade Badge here as a sign that you defeated the Cerulean Gym Leader. The Pokémon are excited in wanting to meet a water type as much as their Trainer does but...

The Cerulean Gym...looks like a Circus Show than an actual gym.

'Uh are we in the right place Brock?' Ash croaked out as inside were audience seats, and three beautiful girls doing water shows with Water Pokémon.

'Maybe we got the wrong room.' Brock sweatdropped. 'But hey, there's lots of Water Pokémon in here!' he chimed while ogling the three showgirls for their looks as much as he ogles Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny. 'Might as well watch the show, then we can ask if we can have a match!'

'I guess...we're getting a free show now anyway.' Ash shrugged as they enjoyed the show. An hour later it was over.

'Excuse us,' said Brock while lovestruck and holding each girl's hands in quick switches. 'I was wondering if you girls have a free time for a little day off?'

'Huh?!'

'Er...where's the Gym Leader miss?' Ash asked after smacking Brock's head with a paper fan.

'Oh, wrong room sweetie.' said the redhead. 'It's behind this building!'

'Ehhhh?!'

xxx

And so...

'Misty?!'

'Ash?!' the two ten year old girls faced each other.

'Oh, you must be Ash!' one of the girls, the blunette chimed while glomping Ash. 'You saved our baby sister~!'

'Yeah, but you left before we can even thank you!' said the blonde sister as the older girls glomped Ash. Brock wondered what the heck just happened.

'Yeah, I haven't thanked you enough.' said Misty sheepishly. 'I was too far out in poison and you were gone when I woke up.' before frowning. 'But what took you so long? Trainers from Pallet passed by already and you're the last one!'

'Well, I make it a point to train for two weeks before a Gym Battle since I don't know what to expect.' said Ash. 'So yeah, I accepted long ago that I'm left behind if only out of practicality. At least I'll stand a good chance in the Indigo League some months from now.' she said.

'I suppose that's practical. Those other idiots are rushing straight away as soon as possible.' Misty scoffed disdainfully. 'They'll be too weak compared to the seasoned veterans of the League and then when they realized how much rushing cost them they'll start cramming training unreasonably on their Pokémon and then start whining when they lose.' She then took out two Pokéballs.

'Since I'm staying here to work a bit harder before I go travel again, I got a bit better in battles. Two rounds for a badge, how's that?'

'Sounds good to me.' Ash grinned. 'Butterfree, you're up to make for lost time as a Metapod.' Butterfree flew at the arena.

'Come out Staryu!' Misty commanded as she summoned Staryu.

Brock inwardly groaned.

This, is a one-sided match. Literally. And it showed. At least when Ash faced him, it took a while to bring down Onix so he has his dignity intact.

xxx

'That was mortifying.' Misty choked out with a cracked voice in disbelief and shock as she lost in three minutes. Ash's Butterfree was able to do Aerial Ace on both her Staryu and Starmie and a strong one at that. 'At this rate I'll never be a good Gym Leader.' she said in utter discourage.

'Why not Travel with us to learn more?' Ash offered. 'That way you can catch more Water Pokémon, learn moves and how to effectively use them in Strategy to suit the situation.' she suggested. 'You only have two Pokémon and each other's evolutionary levels at that. It makes you predictable. What about the Pokémon used in the shows?'

'I can't have those, they're needed for shows since their techniques can make good special effects since we don't own technology.' said Misty wryly. 'That's why I can only have Staryu and Starmie at first.' she sighed. 'I want to take the Gym seriously and be seen as a great Pokémon Trainer but there's no one to teach me. I only stayed home to train but nothing came out of it. The Cerulean City Gym is known as Kanto's Joke and I want to redeem our name.' she said gloomily. 'Every Pokémon League Meeting between Gym Leaders, I just wonder how can my sisters come out of there with smiles on their faces and some of those Leaders are downright insulting, mocking and condescending on us. We're on the verge of losing the Gym if nothing new happens two years from now.'

'Well, nothing will if you don't spar with others.' said Brock. 'You'll never know how much you improved yourself if you don't have sparring buddies in Pokémon Battles. Are your sisters helping out?' Misty shook her head.

'No, they're too busy planning, rehearsing and performing.' Misty sighed. 'And the Pokemon in the shows are well-trained by our parents too and yet I can't even use them...'

'Well, no wonder.' Ash sweatdropped. 'Well, come with us for an educational field trip and maybe you can get your own Water Pokemon.'

'I'll take on that offer.' Misty croaked out. 'Two years from now we'll lose the Gym if our reputation keeps up like this! We'll lose our home and I lived in the Gym all my life!' she exclaimed. 'I have to make use of those two years!'

Needless to say, with her home on the line, Misty joined them as doing Water Shows is not a Gym Activity. Extra curricular Activities are allowed as long as one meets up the Gym's standards but as Cerulean Gym is mostly a showhouse than a Gym, they're under threat of losing the Gym in two years and the Gym is Misty's Home. She brought Starmie on her new friends' advice as bringing two Pokemon who are of each other's growth stages would make her very predictable and traditionally, a Trainer must start out with one Starter. And Misty is surprised when they have a Professor accompanying them...due to Ash's unusual situation.

They traveled around in a car with Ash's Telepathy active to locate Pokemon for them to catch by sensing their mental waves. Then sent the waves to Pidgeotto to help Misty to get to the location of a Water Pokemon she located...although it took A LOT of convincing to make Misty keep Magikarp but she's happy to have a Poliwag. Again, Misty needed convincing to keep a Psyduck, And because Ash and Brock are way ahead in their Pokemon's Education, they helped Misty out in training her Pokemon with their Pokemon as the opponents as the Wild Pokemon won't be as nice...and Poliwags have a frail body and Magikarp...well...

Psyduck doesn't even need mentioning.

Misty wondered why Ash made her catch these Pokemon and Ash reasoned that while their first forms are...exasperating(this is said when the Pokemon are out of earshot), their evolved forms will be worth the stress. And as Ash is a Psychic, she could help in educating Psyduck and Magikarp for a month as she could understand what they're saying.

Starmie is being trained by Brock while Ash helps Misty educate Psyduck, Poliwag and Magikarp while feeding them healthy Pokeblocks to improve their health and stats, and for a good job done, they were fed Very Sweet Poffins. But Poliwag's food has to be very customized due to his small mouth and organs while Ash keeps up her training under Hawthorne.

They also had a stopover at the local school, Pokemon Technical Institute.

'Pokemon Technical Institute...' Ash scoffed. 'While top-notch education from what I hear, it takes years in a set scheduled curriculum and upon graduation, you can go straight to the Indigo League without having to obtain all eight badges. It's a shortcut for idiots who wants the easy way out without facing the scary real world.' she said disdainfully.

'But it's a really posh place from what I'm hearing.' said Misty. 'Expensive too. I also got an offer for a scholarship because my family runs the Cerulean Gym but I never went there. Even with Tuition Fees waived, stuff needed are very expensive.'

'I'll say, you have to be from a very-well off sort to be here.' said Brock. 'They say that Beginner Students have the qualifications of two Badges, Intermediate Students have the qualifications of four, and an Advanced Student has the same as six. Then when one graduates from here, hello Indigo League.'

'Well, Millionaires don't want their children to deal with hard travels and Gym Battles as ahem, it's below their station to deal with commoners like us, so with Politics and a little financial passes under the table and some kissing up, this school is built with such privileges.' said Professor Hawthorne. 'That's the truth behind this school.' he explained. 'I stopped by to show you kids this school and the truth behind it.'

'Yeah, well it's stupid and for weaklings.' Ash huffed. 'Brats like them will never last in the League for even five minutes even if they get the privilege! Money can never buy hard work, effort, experience and the discipline and skills taught to a Pokemon.' they went back to the car and sped off again. They also stopped by at the home of Brock's friend Melanie who cares for abandoned Pokemon by irresponsible and insensitive trainers...all of whom are guarded by a Bulbasaur who made it its job to care for them and keep off Trainers who may be worse than the previous owners of the abandoned Pokemon. Unless it was Melanie, he dislikes humans.

Ash's empathy went overdrive because the Pokemon's hurt feelings were calling out to her own heart, causing 'Psychic Empathic Heartbreak', forcing Professor Hawthorne to use Alakazam to stabilize her with his Psychic Waves. They stayed for a while if only to rest up Ash's mental state, do chores...

And since a Caterpie was around, Ash's Butterfree made it its job to train Caterpie and inspire it to become a Butterfree to help out Bulbasaur.

Professor Hawthorne also suggested in cheering up the abandoned Pokemon if only to help out Ash out of her 'Heartbreak' as the Pokemons' hurt feelings and their terrible background is affecting her empathy.

'So you'll be here for a while then.' said Melanie that dinner.

'Yeah...how bad is it Professor?' Misty asked Professor Hawthorne. 'And can humans be psychic like Pokemon?'

'You'd be surprised how many psychic humans are in Saffron City where I'm from.' said Professor Hawthorne. 'Because Saffron City was given the duty to host a Gym that makes trainers battle Psychic Pokemon by the Pokemon League, scientists gathered to study these Pokemon...and so much Psychic Waves caused a huge Psychic Boom and infant children are susceptible to the waves, awakening their potential as psychics.' he explained. 'Then upon training their powers, their children also inherit the potential and be psychics too. However, Ash is from Pallet Town thus her own awakening was very questionable and a mystery. Her father before he left to become a Pokemon Master didn't even own a Psychic Pokemon so her case was baffling. Professor Oak asked me to help her out as she is a first-generation Psychic unlike my city's residents. Thus...she's very sensitive.'

'I guess being a psychic is not as fun as it sounds.' said Misty gloomily.

'No it's not.' the man sighed. 'Saffron studies ways to make life for human psychics easier and safer. And Ash is the world's first Telepath and Empath, making her condition even more sensitive than thin ice. If less than ten Pokemon is affecting her like this...what more if more than fifty? Or a hundred?'

'That's a scary prospect.' Brock grimaced. 'Horrifying even.' Ash's breakdown state was bad enough from a few Pokemon, what more if those numbers exceeded?

'Yes...that's why my duty is not over until Ash is strong enough for me to leave her after reaching Saffron City or if she can withstand the excited emotions and thoughts in the Indigo League wherein it'll be her final exam as a full-fledged Telepath and Empath.'

Needless to say, they stayed for two months in Melanie's house, hard at work to raise the confidences and happiness of the abandoned Pokemon...while Bulbasaur watched over Ash. In those two months, they did all they could to be productive.

Butterfree got Caterpie to become a Metapod after the same number of battles it had and soon, Butterfree and began making it fight like a strong one by teaching it the moves Ash taught it and how to use them in fights.

Misty got her Poliwag to become Poliwhirl and now uses Poliwhirl to train Psyduck and Magikarp while Starmie is still in Brock's care and had it train under Pidgeotto. Brock, Pikachu and Professor Hawthorne taught new moves to the Pokemon, had them battle each other to gain experience and evolve to become stronger while maintaining a strict diet. Melanie does everyone's chores and the making of special Pokemon Food to raise the trained Pokemon.

Weepinbell, Rattata, Oddish, Paras, Staryu and Magikarp were other citizens in the cabin.

By the end of two months of nonstop training and battle...Paras became Parasect, Oddish became Gloom, Rattata became Raticate, Staryu became a Starmie and Weepinbell who trains under Bulbasaur became a Victreebel. Magikarp will take quite a while to grow as his evolved form Gyarados needs a lot of growing up needed to become one. Their confidence restored and happy they got stronger that Alakazam stopped his psychic waves on Ash, enabling her to wake up.

With a price.

Two months of psychic sleep made her muscles stiff from atrophy and had to be rehabilitated the old fashioned way for a week.

''So everyone got better then.' said Ash as she's recovering from a long sleep. 'That's good to hear. But what happens to the Pokemon now though?'

'Well, you'll have to help us out so we'd know what they say.' said Misty as Ash faced the other Pokemon to hear what they have to say while Bulbasaur looked very astonishingly surprised.

'The Pokemon are very grateful to Bulbasaur who went out of his way to protect them,' said Ash. 'That he often forgets his own needs. Now that Misty and everyone helped them get stronger, they all want to take over Bulbasaur's job and inspire abandoned pokemon to become like them, and Bulbasaur should care for himself from now on. While he worries about them, they worry about him too. If Melanie didn't find them, Bulbasaur would be very exhausted, malnourished and get sick.'

'And what does Bulbasaur has to say?' Brock asked her. Ash looked at Bulbasaur who said something.

'Bulbasaur didn't really know what to say to that.' said Ash, translating Bulbasaur's words. 'All his life, he knew the pain of abandonment and loneliness since hatching from an egg that he didn't want anyone to feel the same pain he did so he took on the job of caring for other pokemon who were abandoned like him and did all he could to survive before meeting these guys. He has no idea what to do now that he no longer has a purpose.'

'Then why not go with you guys?' Melanie suggested. 'Bulbasaur should feel the happiness of being cared for, for a change and all of you are very kind trainers to pokemon. He needs to learn and feel that he's not alone in this world.'

'What do you say to that Bulbasaur?' Ash asked Bulbasaur. 'Wanna come with us?'


	6. One Step Closer to Redemption

One Step Closer to Redemption

After leaving Melanie's House, it took two days to reach a Stopover Cabin that also serves as a Pokemon Center but they saw a Charmander all alone by the roadside.

It said that it's Trainer left it there and said it would come back after some errands...so they left it some sweet Poffins and water before leaving the grateful Charmander there. However, by nightfall...and a storm...along with the fact that nearby their table, Charmander's Trainer left it there to die because he's 'pathetically wimpy'...they had to restrain Bulbasaur from its anger at what they just heard.

Ash made sure to broadcast that to the poor Charmander while the others ran to rescue it before the rain puts the flame on Charmander's tail out, killing it. After Nurse Joy treated it to save his life...the angry Charmander got its revenge by using Ember on his trainer and his friends. Hell hath no fury a Sweet Charmander scorned and joined the gang after Bulbasaur talked to it. because Bulbasaur and Charmander had something in common, they became friends. And as Bulbasaur joined Ash, Charmander joined Ash too.

Ash wondered if she'll end up having all Kanto Starters eventually...

Then there's a gang of delinquent Squirtle who are into dangerous practical jokes as their way of paying back humans. According to Officer Jenny, they were all abandoned by their Trainers after using them to catch a pokemon stronger than they are.

Brock wondered how many more are abandoned at this rate. Ash was just livid and furious with her two new pokemon just as angry. They went to talk to the Squirtle Squad and gave them options in order to stop living a life of crime because the way they do things, humans will hate them back and drive them out. They got Officer Jenny to take in the Squirtle Squad...

With the leader joining Ash's retinue, making her have a total of six Pokemon. She now has six out of eight different kinds. Electric, Flying, Bug, Grass, Fire and Water Type. She would now focus her efforts in training her three new members with the help of the high-leveled veterans with Pikachu as the strongest of her team.

Upon passing by a beach, they spotted a Krabby and Misty wanted it, and got Poliwhirl to battle it for it to join her team. Now she has five Pokemon. It took three days more to reach Vermillion City for the third badge. As Ash has a tendency to train for two weeks before battling a gym, training the newbies is top priority.

However, only one will fight. Pikachu.

'Lt. Surge the Gym Leader uses his Raichu to battle Trainers.' said Brock as they were all out having Ice Cream in the Ice Cream Parlor outside. 'And that Raichu is one bad boy veteran, two feet in height than your one-foot Pikachu and they sent many Pokemon Starters to the Hospital. But Pikachu has an advantage. Loads.' he said wryly as Pikachu looked smug.

'Of course...Pikachu's speed, size and vast techniques is his advantage.' said Professor Hawthorne. 'Pikachu, Pidgeotto and Butterfree are extremely fast and skilled, if other trainers met your pokemon they'll have neurosis from disbelief.' he said wryly. The three Kanto starters stared at their 'senpai' in disbelief as the Pokemon began talking about how hard Ash trained all of them before tackling Gym Battles and taught them moves they can possibly learn to add to their current arsenals.

If they get lots of time, the starters can be sure they'll endure Boot Camp, but it was worth it.

'We'll wait for you right here OK?' said Misty. 'We'll be working on the other Pokemon.'

'OK.' said Ash. 'Let's go Pikachu.' she told Pikachu as he swaggered on the table and jumped on her shoulder and they went for the Gym.

'That's one confident Pikachu.' Misty chuckled. 'Most Pikachu will be sure to flinch in fear from a bigger Raichu.'

'He's the strongest followed by Pidgeotto and Butterfree.' said Brock. 'Of course he's got his confidence rights.' he snorted.

xxx

The Gym...

'Er Ash? Are we in the right place?' Pikachu asked Ash as both sweatdropped. 'This looks like a military facility!'

'Well...I guess every Gym is unique Pikachu. Brock's Gym looks like a rocky terrain, Misty's Gym is fit for a Water Sports Center and now what?' Ash wondered aloud as they were greeted by a HUGE GUY about six feet tall and very muscular, flanked by a much leaner posse of one boy and girl in their late teens.

'Welcome!' Lt. Surge boomed boisterously. 'To Vermillion City Gym!'

'Hello.' said Ash, with her perfect lady-like manners. Her mother taught her that being cute lowers a man's guard. 'I'm here for my third badge just like everyone else's.' Lt. Surge looked rather ecstatic and when Ash checked, he likes cute girls who would grow up to be beauties one day and it's no surprise when he glomped her.

'My next challenger is a cutie and her equally cute Pikachu!' Pikachu twitched. He's a male Pikachu and no male would like to be called cute! 'But don't expect me to go easy on you just cuz' you're cute!' he said. 'It's my job to make you EARN your qualifications!'

'I would expect just as much.' said Ash as Pikachu jumped off her shoulder...

'So old man,' said Pikachu tauntingly to Raichu who twitched at being called 'old'. 'Can you keep up with me or you're better off being in Senior Daycare Center?'

'I should be saying that to you, brat!' Raichu snarked back. 'No baby stood a chance against me, twerp! Go back to Kindergarten where you belong!' and they glared at each other, their eyes making glare sparks.

'Ohoho, looks like our Pokemon are fired up since they're facing each other's stages!' Lt. Surge laughed while Ash thought, "If only you knew what they're saying..." she thought wryly. The two electric mice are insulting each other verbally and Raichu has more colorful vocabulary than she'd like. She sighed, knelt down and grabbed both by the scruff and pried them apart.

'Alright you two, e-nough bickering, you're BOTH being brats!' Ash scolded as Lt. Surge laughed at the comical bickering. 'We have a match! Settle your manly issues in the ring!' the annoyed girl grumbled.

Both Pokemon glared at each other for a few more seconds before huffing.

'Well, what a start.' said the older girl wryly. 'Let's hit the show on the road...can that teenie-weenie win against our champ or be next in line to the next vacant room in the Pokemon Center?'

'Well, we'll see how her Pikachu does since she seems confident.' said Lt. Surge. 'I met many brats who trembled before me in fear yet she stayed calm and confident and her Pikachu reflects her confidence. Let's see is they can back it up!'

Indeed, Pikachu can back it up. He's too fast for Raichu, using Quick Attacks and Tackles.

Lt. Surge and his posse GAPED.

Raichu was being played for a fool! He didn't stand a chance as Pikachu toyed with him. Literally. He didn't even use his more advanced arsenals.

'That's one well-trained Pikachu.' said Lt. Surge, scratching his cheek as Raichu collapsed from the beating. Ash looked smug.

'Well, unlike some idiots who wants to run for the Indigo League as fast as they can like some hotshots with delusions of grandeur with untrained Pokemon in tow, I make it a point to train for two weeks before a Gym Battle. So what if I got left behind? At least I win my fights with little casualties on my team and actually get badges!' Pikachu sweatdropped.

'My trainer is the Queen of Overkill.' he mused wryly.

'Well, if only other twerps are just as sensible, maybe my Raichu can get to play more.' said Lt. Surge, shaking her hand and gave her a badge. 'As proof of your victory, here's a Thunder Badge.' Ash took the badge gratefully.

'Thanks!'

xxx

'Let me guess...' said Brock flatly. That definitely didn't take long.

'Too easy, right?' Misty said in amusement as Pikachu grinned with a peace sign.

'Raichu is indeed strong but from what I'm seeing, he used to be a Pikachu who got evolved quickly with a Thunder Stone and didn't get the chance to learn Pikachu's speedy movesets, so all he has is great power yet slow speed and reaction time.' Ash told them. 'The price for shortcut to power is indeed a hefty price to pay and Raichu will be paying it for years.'

'I'll say.' said Brock. 'Most Trainers make such mistakes, wanting stronger Pokemon to train. But little do they know what they have to give up to get stronger by evolving faster.'

'Well, that's a good lesson learned.' said Professor Hawthorne sagely. 'Let's take a break for two days. I got our car to get fixed.' and two days later, they headed for their next destination for a one-week vacation to train the newbies some more...

Well, none of them expected a horde of invading Tentacool in the city...and wrought so much destruction nobody had any idea what to do, forcing the people to leave the city after Tentacool caused quite a ruckus and took over the city. The Mayor hired Trainers to get the Tentacool and their leader Tentacruel away and the team stepped up to the task.

'Alright, it's our newbies' first battle!' said Brock. 'But first let's hear what they have to say.' he said as Ash connected to every Tentacool...and her eyes glowed red and flashing like red neon lights...and everybody could feel the anger and rage the pokemon are feeling.

'**You humans should taste the pain we feel when you destroyed our ocean home!**' Ash spoke in an inhuman voice and sounded as if so many angry voices are speaking all at once and she has an expression to match. '**We will destroy your home just as you destroyed ours! None of you have the right to complain about it! It's payback time!**' and she went back to normal.

'The Tentacool and Tentacruel live not far from here!' she cried as she pointed at the ongoing construction. 'The coral reefs where that constructing Hotel with underwater restaurant in it! They're really mad because the construction destroyed their eggs too!'

'WHAT?!'

'No wonder they attacked the city!' Professor Hawthorne cried in horror. 'I'll make up a modified version to tell the Mayor to stop the construction if we can hope to get them to leave the city!' and he ran off with Alakazam to get to the Mayor.

'In the meantime, we stun them and gently send them back to the water!' Brock cried. 'Knockout tactics, let's go!' and their pokemon charged to do battle with the angry Tentacool Army while Pikachu faced Tentacruel. It was a hard job as what can 12 Pokemon do against a horde? Even if Pikachu defeated Tentacruel, there's still the army to worry about...and Squirtle had to protect Charmander's tail or he's done for.

Once the Pokemon are all exhausted and out of power with fifty more Tentacool to go...

'Ash! Can you hold the remaining Tentacool?' Misty choked out. 'Everyone's pooped!'

'Ill try...' Ash used her power to connect them to Tentacool and focused on putting them to sleep. The pokemon started to look sleepy...and fainted.

'You did it!' Brock sighed in relief. 'Now everybody dump the Tentacool back in the water!' he instructed as they all worked on carefully putting the vengeful pokemon back in the water.

'This is one job I'll never forget.' Misty sighed, when it hit her. 'Ahhh!' she wailed. 'I forgot to get a Tentacool! Noooo!'

'Er Misty, I doubt one of them likes humans.' said Brock. 'Humans destroyed their home AND their eggs. I don't see this area's Tentacool obeying a trainer any day soon.' Misty deflated.

'Ohhh I guess you're right.' Misty sighed in disappointment.

'S-somebody help me...' Ash perked up with the Pokémon as she ran to the ocean.

'Ash?' Misty mused as she ran after Ash and at the edge of the baywalk, they saw an injured Horsea. 'Oh no, it's badly hurt!' she gasped out.

'Well, he'll make your sixth one if you catch it...' Ash pointed out.

Misty grinned...however, that's not the only surprise on her case...Psyduck became a Golduck and Brock's Geodude became a Graveler. Misty and Brock are both ecstatic.

xxx

'Well, Misty now has six of her own as well.' said Brock. Misty had adopted Horsea and the opportunity presented itself. 'I guess its my turn now to fill my set.' he mused thoughtfully. He only has three...Graveler, Zubat and Onix. And Onix has a long way to go. In fact, he rarely uses Onix until today!

Oh wow, a Golduck!' Misty squealed in delight. 'I'm a step closer to redeeming my Gym now! This is so great! What can Golduck do~?'

'Well, according to books, they can learn psychic moves.' said Professor Hawthorne. 'Provided it suits them of course. He can also do Physical Moves in addition to its Water moves. It'll be hard work, but I'm sure Alakazam can teach him.' he said as Alakazam affirmed he would. 'He's been with me in my lab since he was a wee little Abra. He knows everyone's research so he can help out.'

'Thanks Professor!'


	7. A:N- Movesets

**A:N- Movesets**

**Legend:**

=Already Knows- This Pokemon already knows this move before it got recruited  
=Learned- This Pokemon is taught this move  
=Blank- Not strong enough yet to learn at current level

* * *

**Ash's Pokemon**

**Pikachu**

**Normal Moves**

-Tackle=Already Knows  
-Growl=Already Knows  
-Tail Whip=Already Knows  
-Agility=Already Knows  
-Quick Attack=Learned  
-Double Team=Learned  
-Swift=Learned  
-Attract=Learned  
-Flash=Learned  
-Head Butt=Learned  
-Helping Hand=Learned  
-Double Slap=Learned  
-Take Down=Learned

**Steel Move**

-Iron Tail=Learned

**Ground Move**

-Dig

**Electric Moves**

-Prank Shock=Learned  
-Thundershock=Already Knows  
-Thunderbolt=Already Knows  
-Thunder=Learned  
-Thunder Wave=Learned  
-Shock Wave  
-Charge  
-Charge Beam  
-Electro Ball  
-Discharge  
-Volt Tackle

* * *

**Pidgeotto**

**Normal Moves**

-Quick Attack=Already Knows  
-Tackle=Learned  
-Agility=Learned  
-Take Down=Learned

**Ground Moves**

-Sand Attack=Already Knows

**Dragon Move**

-Twister

**Flying Moves**

-Gust=Already Knows  
-Whirlwind=Learned  
-Feather Dance=Learned  
-Wing Attack=Learned  
-Roost=Learned  
-Tailwind=Learned  
-Brave Bird=Learned  
-Air Slash=Learned  
-Hurricane  
-Aerial Ace=Learned  
-Aero Slash=Learned  
-Air-Slash=Learned

* * *

**Butterfree**

**Normal Moves**

-Tackle=Already Knows  
-Supersonic=Learned  
-Captivate=Learned  
-Double Team=Learned  
-Hyper Beam  
-Attract=Learned  
-Captivate=Learned  
-Flash=Learned

**Flying Moves**

-Gust=Learned  
-Whirlwind=Learned  
-Air Slash  
-Aerial Ace  
-Quick Attack=Learned

**Grass Moves**

-Stun Spore=Learned  
-Sleep Powder=Learned

**Poison Move**

-Poison Powder

**Bug Moves**

-Bug Buzz=Learned  
-Quiver Dance=Learned

**Psychic Moves**

-Psywave  
-Psybeam

* * *

**Bulbasaur**

**Normal Moves**

-Tackle=Already Knows  
-Growl=Already Knows  
-Mean Look=Already Knows  
-Take Down  
-Sweet Scent  
-Growth  
-Double Team  
-Body Slam  
-Attract

**Grass Moves**

-Razor Leaf=Already Knows  
-Vine Whip=Already Knows  
-Leech Seed=Learned  
-Solar Beam  
-Sleep Powder  
-Synthesis  
-Poison Powder  
-Seed Bomb  
-Energy Ball  
-Grass Knot

**Ground Move**

-Dig

* * *

**Charmander(This poor guy is waaaay behind T_T)**

**Normal Moves**

-Scratch=Learned  
-Growl=Learned  
-Leer  
-Rage  
-Slash  
-Smokescreen  
=Take Down

**Fighting moves**

-Dynamic Punch  
-Focus Punch  
-Power-Up Punch

**Fire Moves**

-Ember  
-Flame Thrower=Already Knows  
-Fire Spin  
-Fire Fang  
-Fire Blast  
-Overheat

**Steel Moves**

-Metal Claw  
-Iron Tail

* * *

**Squirtle(This poor guy is also waaaay left behind)**

**Normal Moves**

-Skull Bash=Learned  
-Tackle=Learned  
-Rapid Spin  
-Dig  
-Double Team  
-Take Down

**Fighting Moves**

-Dynamic Punch  
-Focus Punch  
-Power-Up Punch

**Water Moves**

-Water Gun=Already Knows  
-Bubble Beam  
-Withdraw  
-Hydro Pump  
-Bubble  
-Water Pulse  
-Brine

**Ice Move**

-Ice Beam

**Steel Move**

-Iron Defense

* * *

**Misty's Pokemon**

**Starmie**

**Normal Move**

-Natural Cure=Already Knows  
-Illuminate=Already Knows  
-Rapid Spin=Already Knows  
-Tackle=Already Knows  
-Skull Bash=Learned

**Water Move**

-Water Gun= Already Knows

**Psychic Moves**

-Analytic=Already Knows  
-Confusion=Learned  
-Telekinesis=Learned  
-Psywave=Learned

* * *

**Psyduck/Golduck**

**Normal Moves**

-Scratch=Already Knows  
-Double Slap=Learned  
-Tackle=Learned  
-Fury Swipes=Learned  
-Pound=Learned  
-Take Down=Learned  
-Slash=Learned

**Fighting Moves**

-Dynamic Punch=Learned  
-Focus punch=Learned  
-Power-Up Punch=Learned

**Water Moves**

-Water Gun=Already Knows  
-Bubble Beam=Learned  
-Brine=Learned  
-Hydro Pump=Learned  
-Aqua Jet=Learned

**Psychic Moves**

-Psychic=Learned  
-Psychic Wave=Learned  
-Telekinesis=Learned  
-Confusion=Learned

* * *

**Poliwhirl**

**Normal Moves**

-Double Slap=Learned  
-Body Slam=Learned  
-Tackle=Learned  
-Mega Punch=Learned  
-Head Butt=Learned  
-Pound=Learned  
-Take Down=Learned

**Fighting Moves**

-Power-Up Punch

**Water Moves**

-Bubble=Already Knows  
-Water Gun=Already Knows  
-Hydro Pump=Learned  
-Brine=Learned

* * *

**Magikarp**

**Normal Moves**

-Splash=Already Knows  
-Tackle=Already Knows  
-Flail=Already Knows  
-Body Slam=Learned

* * *

**Kingler**

**Normal Moves**

-Vice Grip=Already Knows  
-Harden=Already Knows  
-Hyper Beam=Learned  
-Stomp=Learned

**Water Moves**

-Water Gun=Already Knows  
-Bubble=Already Knows  
-Crab Hammer=Already Knows  
-Hydro Pump=Learned

* * *

**Horsea**

**Normal Moves**

-Sludge=Already Knows  
-Sniper=Already Knows  
-Damp=Already Knows

**Water Moves**

-Bubble=Already Knows  
-Water Gun  
-Hydro Pump  
-Swift Swim  
-Smokescreen(underwater+sludge)

* * *

**Brock's Pokemon**

**Geodude/Graveler**

**Fighting Move**

-Seismic Toss=Learned  
-Brick Break=Learned  
-Close Combat=Learned  
-Cross Chop=Learned  
-Dynamic Punch=Learned  
-Focus Punch=Learned  
-Hammer Arm=Learned  
-Power-Up Punch=Learned  
-Rock Smash=Learned

**Normal Move**

-Tackle=Already Knows  
-Mega Punch=Learned

**Ground Moves**

-Dig=Already Knows  
-Sandstorm=Already Knows

**Rock Moves**

-Head Smash=Learned  
-Rock Blast=Learned  
-Rock Slide=Learned  
-Rock Throw=Learned  
-Rollout  
-Smack Down=Learned  
-Stone Edge  
-Rolldown

* * *

**Onix**

**Normal Moves**

-Tackle=Already Knows  
-Bind=Already Knows  
-Burrow=Already Knows  
-Slam=Learned  
-Tail Whip=Learned  
-Head Butt=Already Knows

**Ground Move**

-Dig=Already Knows

**Rock Moves**

-Head Smash=Already Knows  
-Rock Throw=Learned  
-Rollout=Learned  
-Smack down=Learned  
-Stone Edge=Learned

* * *

**Zubat**

**Normal moves**

-Tackle=Already Knows  
-Supersonic=Already Knows  
-Sonic Boom=Already Knows  
-Quick Attack=Learned  
-Double Team=Learned

**Flying Moves**

-Air Cutter=Learned  
-Air Slash=Learned  
-Aerial Ace=Learned  
-Gust=Learned  
-Mirror Move=Learned  
-Whirlwind=Learned  
-Wing Attack=Learned


	8. Wise Decisions

Wise Decisions

After Vermillion City, Saffron City would obviously be next, but Alakazam had stated that Ash is not yet ready to even step foot in the city. She needed more work. So Saffron City should be second-last in her journey as Viridian Gym only opens to trainers who already has seven badges.

In Gym Rules that changes depending on how strong the Gym Leaders are, the rules is that if a Gym Leader is too strong for the average rookie trainer, they are to be closed to trainers unless they have a requirement: seven badges, proving they're good enough to face the last Gym Leader, and proving they're good enough for the local Pokemon League at whatever Region you're in. So with the new plans made, everyone skipped to Celadon City.

'However, the Gym in mention...

Is a giant greenhouse in order to be a good haven to Grass Pokemon which was the Gym's Specialty.

However, the Gym Leader Erika is a young woman whose appearance alone represents traditional feminine beauty, wearing a yellow furisode. She had just arrived as she also reportedly works in a Perfume Shop.

Upon facing Erika, she was instructing Bulbasaur psychically in order to be unpredictable. Erika used Tangela and Gloom in their battles, both of which, Bulbasaur won despite his limited arsenal.

Next on the menu is a city having problems with disappearing children, and the psychics on the team sensed psychic waves...leading to a park full of the missing children in question, hypnotized into THINKING they were pokemon. With Officer Jenny, needing an official for witness, they 'released' the children who were at it for days, neither sleeping, eating or drinking-followed the psychic waves to the top of a hotel where there's a mansion complete with gardens, and a party of multi-millionaires who had troubles sleeping due to the stress of running their businesses and going to high society social functions, and using Drowzee and Hypno to induce sleeping waves in them. However, what Hawthorne angrily pointed out, children are susceptible to psychic waves thus children disappeared from homes and gained the mentality of pokemon.

Thus the wealthy has to do it away from the city or here they go again.

Then at Scissor Street, Brock meets a beautiful Breeder named Suzy who owns a Vulpix, dreaming to become a Breeder.

The Vulpix in question however, is a very particular(and spoiled) Pokemon due to her upbringing. Baths with sweet-smelling shampoos and delicious pokemon food everyday made her pretty vain...while both Suzy and Vulpix are astonished at how beautiful and cute Ash's Pikachu, Pidgeotto and Butterfree are and wondered what she did to make them that way in hopes of maximizing Vulpix's beauty.

Thing is as the spoiled Vulpix soon learns, beauty is more than sweet-smelling baths and tasty food.

In fact, beauty HURTS! At least in regards to the tongue part, as Brock, in hopes to win Suzy's heart, taught her how Ash does it and he learned from her in fact.

Flavor is yucky but good for body. And then at night, they eat their favorite foods to make up for the yucky mornings and afternoons. Not even ketchup can hold the icky flavors during the day.

Thus Suzy learns how to make perfect Pokeblocks and Poffins, thus the party stayed in Suzy's city for a week, as Brock is 'determined to help a pretty girl out' and she genuinely aspires to be a great Breeder and genuinely cares for Vulpix...just that, she has her ideas wrong. She was more of a Health Spa Pokenurse and a Dietician than an actual Breeder who both maintains outside and inside beauty and inner strength.

Suzy soon learns that various blocks made from various berries have different effects. Blue and Indigo Blocks are dry blocks that raises Beauty, Brown and Pink Blocks are sweet blocks that raises Cuteness, Green and Light Blue Blocks are dry and bitter blocks that raise Intelligence, Purple and Red Blocks are spicy blocks that raise Coolness and Olive and Yellow Blocks are sour blocks that raise Toughness. Thus in two meals a day, Pokemon eats ten blocks a day along with some Poffins to make them full and counter the taste of the bitter and spicy ones and to wash away aftertaste, cook the pokemon's favorite food at night.

Using Ash's Berry Blender she had imported from Hoenn as Kanto does not sell Berry Blenders even though berries are available anywhere(only Hoenn and Sinnoh does), she ordered a Berry Blender delivered for herself and learns blocks by day and poffins at night. To make a perfect block, she must have great skill with the Blender in order to get 30 units of powder that can make five blocks. And perfect Poffins are exceptionally have high pedigree in taste...and the perfect ones tended to be EXTREME. While Extreme Sweetness is great and Extreme Sourness can make eyes and mouths water...Extreme Bitterness and Spiciness are flavors most Pokemon and Breeders would normally want to run away from but as they say, hard work and perseverance tests people hard. That, and Grass Pokemon loves Bitter Foods and Fire Pokemon loves Spicy ones.

Next problem?

Convincing Vulpix to eat the bitter, spicy and dry blocks.

Suzy asked Ash to borrow Pikachu to help her convince Vulpix who would not eat the not-so-tasty blocks. With some persuasion and taking advantage of Vulpix's vanity, Vulpix swallowed her pride and ate the yucky ones, if only to be cuter than Pikachu and have shiny, bright and soft fur.

Ash who could understand pokemon-speak snickered.

'What'd she say Ash?' Brock whispered.

'Vulpix said that since she saw Pikachu's fur and how cute he is, she'll try to eat the blocks if only to be cuter than he is.' Ash translated. 'In Vulpix's opinion, only girls should be cute and male pokemon being cute is somewhat weird and ahem, against nature.' Misty and Professor Hawthorne sweatdropped.

'That's one vain pokemon.' said Misty wryly.

'Yes, but at least Vulpix isn't the typical spoiled brat nobody wants to deal with.' said Ash. 'She's what we'd call 'sweet spoiled'...a child who still remains a nice person despite being spoiled silly by parents.'

'That's good for Suzy at least.' said Brock as they watched Suzy happily watching Vulpix eat the new food. All of it.

That night, Suzy made a decision.

'Brock, I want to go to Hoenn to become a better Breeder.' said Suzy. 'But Kanto will never help me achieve my dreams.' she said, shaking her head. 'And since I can't take Vulpix with me to school, I would like to entrust Vulpix to you for at least a year so she won't be lonely.'

'I would, but that's up to Vulpix.' said Brock. 'I always let my pokemon decide what they like to do outside battles. It should be her decision.' he said as they looked at Vulpix who was listening to their conversation since she was in Suzy's lap the whole time. Vulpix began 'speaking'...and Pikachu translated by writing on paper as Ash can't just reveal to just anyone that she's a Telepath and Pikachu is the only mon who can write.

''It'll be lonely without Suzy since I was with her my whole life, but I'll be good to Brock so Suzy can pursue her dreams. Being a great Breeder means the whole world to her and just winged it. She's lucky to get this far on her own but going to school will be a huge leap to her dream. Kanto just doesn't have resources and is being an obstacle to her dream. I'll stay with Brock so she can go to school.'' Suzy read aloud before cuddling her Vulpix. 'Be good to Brock OK? When I get home, I'll be a really great Breeder for sure!'

Thus Brock now has Vulpix under his custody. And as she really isn't his pokemon, he lets her out like how Ash lets out Pikachu.

Vulpix soon learns how a hard-worker bunch they are because she now joined Boot Camp. And as Vulpix only knows three moves which were Flamethrower, Fire Spin and Quick Attack, Brock worked in training her more and teaching her new moves.

Grimar City, a particularly polluted city has a big problem...no electricity.

That, and Pikachu is highly magnetized, causing him to 'feel really strangely' had Ash teach him how to use his tail as a ground in a nearby patch of soil and release electricity to cure his Electric Magnetism.

However, without electricity, it's causing problems, particularly Hospitals and the Pokemon Center. With Telepathy, the problem were a bunch of Grimers led by a Muk blocking the water flow to the Power Plant and without water, the generators can't run.

When they asked the gang, while Muk and Grimer thrived in pollution and filth that they normally live around landfills, they definitely did not like to drink filthy water and the plant powers up factories whose waste flows to water and pollutes water thus they don't have clean water to drink thus in protest, blocks the water and stopped the power plants from running. And if no power, factories can't pollute water while Grimer and Muk 'consumes' filth which were their diets in hopes of cleaning up. But they were getting really thirsty, they can't eat all the time and nobody, not even the 'waste management' pokemon wanted to drink dirty water!

Thus after giving the gang fresh water courtesy of water pokemon, they had a talk with the City Mayor with an ultimatum.

Clean up their Polluted City and convince factory owners to learn proper waste management as rivers and oceans are NOT dumpsters, or the Gang of Grimer will cut protest by cutting off power again or worse...other water pokemon who definitely did not like pollution in their environment. Would the Mayor want to deal with an army of Tentacool next? The small gang of Grimer and Muk is tame in comparison to the vengeful Tentacool and Tentacruel as Grimar City is near the ocean.

The Mayor promised that, not really wanting to deal with months' long power shortages again or an army of Tentacool, while employing the gang of Grimer and Muk to help with the clean-up.

Then all's well that ends well...until they came to the mountains...

'Stop the Car!' Ash cried, startling all of them as Professor Hawthorne stopped the car.

'What is it Ash?' Professor Hawthorne asked her.

'There are underground Diglett and Dugtrio Burrows under the road...if we drive through, the ground under us will collapse and our car will capsize! Only humans who are not so heavy can go through this road on foot!' she exclaimed.

'There must be a bunch of Diglett and Dugtrio here.' Professor Hawthorne mused. 'We'll take flying express then!' he took out his Pokeball. 'Alakazam, fly us over the roads to avoid the path of Diglett Burrows using Telekinesis!' he ordered as when Alakazam came out and flew their car over until they passed by a constructing dam...and a bunch of Trainers who were hired to deal with Diglett.

An effort deemed by Ash as fruitlessly pointless.

'Pointless?' Misty asked her.

'Diglett and Dugtrio play a great role in restoring nature after humans are through with it whether by construction attempts or pokemon battles that cause environmental damage.' Ash explained. 'And all pokemon who are more attuned to nature than we are know of the great role the Diglett and Dugtrio play. Without them, the forests won't be restored. And if there are no trees, shrubs and plants, soil erosions, land and mudslides and flooding will be a regular occurrence, a dangerous threat to both human and pokemon alike. So Diglett and Dugtrio dig and plant to prevent these disasters.'

'So that means no matter what these trainers do, their pokemon will refuse to leave their pokeballs as a result.' said Professor Hawthorne. 'Well, they'll give up eventually as they really can't do a thing against Diglett and Dugtrio so let's be on our merry way. As long as there's soil, Diglett and Dugtrio are tough opponents unless you own a psychic or rock pokemon and even then obedience is an issue because they play a great role indeed and Diglett and Dugtrio are THAT respected.' they left the area by Alakazam Airways again thus.

Fuchsia Gym...a traditional Japanese Estate in the middle of NOWHERE...it specializes in using Poison/Bug Pokemon run by Koga and his daughter Janine.

Even then the Gym itself...is a freaking ninja house full of traps and it was only thanks to psychic powers that they avoided the traps before Ash could face Janine and later, Koga who used Venonat and Venomoth against her and she used Butterfree to battle them.

Then in Pokemon Safari Zone, a Pokemon Reserve Area...they went sight-seeing...and encountered a young boy who was adopted by Kanghaskan and can even talk like one! Not even Officer Jenny knows how he ended up here but the Kanghaskan adopted him as a toddler since next thing she knew she saw one of the pokemon raising him and she shuddered at the cruel prospect that he was abandoned by his parents, thus the pokemon adopted him with their maternal nature.

He also forgot his humanity and thought he was a weird Kanghaskan, thus all Officer Jenny could do for him was give him food, clothes, baths and a weapon...his wooden boomerang. He also helps in keeping poachers away from Kanghaskan.

However, they soon learn that the boy is not abandoned as they all thought...

His parents were looking for him for three years and they learned the REAL reason how the boy ended up in the forest.

Officer Jenny, Ash and Misty looked ready to kill the father with Brock, Professor Hawthorne and Alakazam holding the enraged females back.

Who drops babies off Hekicopters cheerfully, thinking he's enjoying a nice flight? Now the parents had to deal with their son who no longer recognizes them as family and his parents as he has no memory of them and could hardly understand human language...thus the party did not butt into family affairs as they wanted to see genuine effort from the parents in getting their son back after the father's idiocy.


	9. Team Rocket, Again!

Team Rocket, Again!

Pallet Town...Ash's Hometown...

/So Professor Hawthorne, how goes your research?/ Professor Oak asks Professor Hawthorne when a Phone Call was made in a hotel while the kids rested.

'So far so good.' said Professor Hawthorne. 'A lot of time passed by and half my research is complete.' he said. 'All techniques I created are really possible for Telepaths. But since some techniques are morally questionable for Ash's taste, she asks Alakazam to make her forget that particular skill after learning it.' he said. 'With video evidences and documents, I can prove to the Scientific Psychical Research Community of Saffron City that Telepaths can exist with their unique skills.'

/I see but it's still good to know she's working hard in helping you out in your research. And with possibilities, more Telepaths who may be born in the future can be easily helped out and educated unlike the trial-and-error we're doing today./ said Professor Oak.

'Yes but she's still not strong enough to enter Saffron City.' said Professor Hawthorne. 'Quick at learning techniques, but not strong enough to resist the overwhelming waves of my city so this is quite worrying. I'm thinking of uppening the ante.' he said. 'Ash will be exposed to potent psychic waves slowly and little by little until she can withstand enough. If she can withstand Alakazam's full power, then she's strong enough to go to Saffron City.'

/Er how old is your Alakazam?/

'I'd say 90 years old, why?'

/90?!/

'Yes. In fact, he's the youngest of my team now.'

/Last I checked you only had an Alakazam...when did you get a team?/

'It's uhhh...a long story.'

In Ash's house...

Delia got a loooong letter taped with scotch tape to stick together six pieces of paper...

'Oh dear...she sure gets mixed up in loads of things...' the young mother could only scratch her head.

xxx

Hotel...

It has been a hectic situation for the Trainers. Paying for Laundry and Room Service for food while the Trainers are at their room making Pokeblocks for their Pokemon. And since its nighttime, the Trainers are making their Pokemons' favorite foods.

And considering all that's happened...

They got something out of it.

Professor Hawthorne gained prehistoric pokemon as Alakazam's new teammates. An Aerodactyl and Kabuto. But they weren't called Prehistoric for nothing. They were tough to battle, even with well-trained Pokemon that Charmeleon became Charizard, Graveler became Golem, Pidgeotto became Pidgeot and Zubat became Golbat while battling Aerodactyl, Magikarp and Horsea who were held by Misty shooting Water Guns...became Gyarados and Seadra respectively, and Krabby became Kingler.

Hawthorne wasn't able to catch an Omanyte though...they were quick in running away.

Not only that, on their way out of the Canyon, they found an egg that Misty took, wanting to adopt a baby Pokemon.

Due to grievous injuries the mons sustained, they had to rush to the Pokemon Center in the next city and here they are now, taking a break from traveling and training for three days, while they worked in getting to know the new teammates...who were both 200 years old and very well trained, they didn't need training.

After a three-day break, they continued on their journey.

Then in a particular City...

'Hey, I know this face.' Ash frowned as she saw the poster of a lilac-haired boy and he was in a Missing Person's Poster.

'You know this kid Ash?' Misty mused curiously.

'Yeah. I met him as a teenager when I took you to Nurse Joy in Viridian City.' Ash told her. 'He's a Team Rocket Member who I sent flying with Pikachu.' she said. 'Haven't seen him and his female partner since and I doubt Pikachu's Iron Tail could send them to LEO or something.' she said skeptically.

'Then what could a rich boy be doing working for a criminal syndicate when all he has to do is wait for his inheritance when he's of age?' Professor Hawthorne wondered with a baffled expression. 'Not to mention his job! He'll be taking over his father's business! Maybe they have a connection to Team Rocket...we're counting on you Ash. Investigate with Alakazam.' he instructed. 'By the looks on this photo, he ran away as a little boy.'

'Got it. Let's go Alakazam!' Ash ran off with Alakazam and Pikachu to investigate the mansion in the city...after going through a long driveway...and then the mansion itself.

Meanwhile...

Team Rocket came to the city for some food but on the roadside...they saw the same poster the gang just saw, causing James to gulp...

xxx

'Wonder what's happening in the investigation...and will Ash and Alakazam be OK?' Misty asked Professor Hawthorne.

'They'll be fine.' said Professor Hawthorne. 'With psychic powers, investigation is easy as pie. They'll be back in no time at all, no sweat. What matters is we find the truth so maybe we can persuade James to give up being a Team Rocket member and find a much more decent lifestyle to live in.' he said. 'As he is from elite society, it'll be terrible if people find out his family's heir works for a syndicate. Nobody would want to do business with his family anymore, his family business will fall apart thus and ruin their good name in society. That's why if we ever see James someday, we must convince him to either go home or if he doesn't want to, find a much more decent way of living if he insists on staying away from his house, if only to keep his family name intact. Because upper-class society is a cutthroat competitive world kids. One slip and you're ruined forever.' he told the kids.

'I guess you're right...' said Misty softly. 'But why would James run away if he's a rich boy living a comfortable life?'

xxx

'So James...you heard what they said.' Jessie frowned as in the bushes, Jessie and Meowth faced James.

'We had no idea you're rich, why'd you run away from home?' Meowth asked him. Since their effortless defeat in Viridian City, they temporarily gave up on Pikachu to train harder in order to defeat his trainer AND steal him because that Pikachu is unnaturally strong. Last time, Ekans and Koffing were too injured...and stuck in the emergency room for months, when they saw the twerp again, she's accompanied by two more twerps, and a Professor with an Alakazam and they're no match for a psychic pokemon so they decided to stalk and wait until the man leaves.

But its been months since!

'If I want freedom, naturally I'd run away.' James sighed.

'Oho~!' Team Rocket got startled as Professor Hawthorne, Misty and Brock surrounded the trio with their Pokemon. 'We'd love to hear your story.'

'Eeeek!'

And so...

'It's like this.' said James as they were outside the city. 'When I was a little boy around the twerps' age, I was taken to my first high society ball. I hated to go because those stuffy balls are no fun and boring. Normally my parents would let me stay home but on that particular night they insisted.' he said. 'I had no idea that, that party was in fact to find good marriage matches. I never knew that until it was too late though.' he sighed. 'At that ball, it was love at first sight with a girl named Jessibelle. She approached me to my delight and we talked...we got along so well and next thing I know, when party's over, my parents and HER parents said we were a good match and thus, Jessibelle will live in my home for three months and then I'll live in her house for three months. Taking turns if you will.' he choked out.

'At first I was happy.' he continued. 'I was happy that I was engaged to a nice girl who was my first friend. But in fact that nice girl facade I fell for...is just that, a facade!' James sobbed. 'She was in fact, domineering, controlling, nothing I ever did was good enough for her! It was a nightmare!' he wailed. 'I regretted falling for a pretty face since! It was bad enough I had to deal with 23 tutors everyday who demanded perfection, I thought I'd get reprieve from Jessibelle but no, it's a lot worse!' he choked out. 'I hated my life and upper class society has rules for absolutely EVERYTHING but breathing! I had no freedom at all unless it's summer!'

'Summer?' Jessie mused thoughtfully.

'Yes! I always loved summer!' James brightened up happily with stars in his eyes. 'Every summer I would always go to Grandmama and Pop-pop, my grandparents! There, I have the freedom I wanted! Perfection doesn't exist there! I could breathe easy and have fun as much as I wanted and my grandparents are so good to me! But I always dreaded going home because it'll be suffocating all over again...' he deflated. 'Then on the next year...I've had it. The controlling got too much. I ran away to Grandmama and pop-pop, asking them to hide me. Then one day I found a pamphlet for an Academy that's recruiting. I asked them if I could go...and that's how I ended up in Team Rocket because the Pamphlet said 'Rocket Academy'.' the others sweatdropped.

'Being an operative agent sounded thrilling, I get to use gadgets and gizmos in a fun way and thrilling adventures!' James continued. 'I know stealing pokemon is bad, I love pokemon because my best friend Growlie and my grandparents' pokemon were my playmates but that's what the job entails are.' he said. 'I get paid well, live a life of freedom, nobody hired by my parents can find me even if I don't like my job. I can only hope that the pokemon we steal are treated well. We never know what the boss does with them, we're only white uniform agents! The only ones who know what happens are agents with black shirts! There's a price to pay for my current life!' James cried. 'If my parents ever get the message that I'm NOT going home unless my engagement is cancelled, I'll be staying longer! If they ever get the message, I'll go home and find a wife who is just like my grandmama! Kind, gentle and nurturing! Beauty is only skin deep, I tell you!'

'Er, engagement is exactly that, engagement.' Professor Hawthorne deadpanned. 'I think nobody gave you the memo that engagements are _temporary arrangements_.' he said to James' horror as he went blue from shock. 'To find a perfect match, it's a trial and error process until a pair gets along. However, some engagements are made for purely political and financial reasons, not just choosing from a high-class family. At least write home and say what's on your mind. If your parents truly love you and what you back, they'd consider your feelings and find you a girl you want.'

'That sounds like a good plan James.' said Misty. 'Give it a try.'

'I-I'll try...' James fidgeted. 'I just hope they don't find me! I'll run away as soon as I send that letter!' he freaked. 'These past years I was able to enjoy my life even if I don't like my job!'

xxx

Mansion...

'Talk to me, Growlithe.' Ash instructed Growlithe as she connected with the Pokemon's mind...

She saw James' Life Story ever since he was bought by his parents and given to James as a pet. The two became best friends and a mon for James to turn to when life got too much for him. Then when James ran away, he was locked up in the dog house for many years by an angry jessiebelle but the butler still feeds and grooms him which was how the Growlithe lives. But he was forbidden to come out since.

'Good grief.' Ash growled. 'What a hateful girl, that Jessibelle. Don't you agree Growlie?' Ash felt sorry for the poor mon.

'Only Master James can call me Growlie!' Growlie protested before sighing. 'But alas I must stay. I promised Master James I'll watch his parents as he ran to his Grandmama and pop-pop to get away from that nasty girl! I watched Master James for many years and he's so unhappy! I always thought the life of wealthy was fun and comfortable but it was not. I've seen commoners live a more fun and happy life than here! In the end, I'm the one who got a comfortable life! A nice fancy house and good food but Master was never happy.'

'Then why not come with us Growlithe?' Ash offered. 'James works for a company and it requires traveling a lot.' she said. 'We may bump into him. It's better than waiting in this stuffy house with an uncertain future, never knowing when you'll see James again.'

'Yes but my promise...'

'Don't you want to see your master Growlithe?' Alakazam told Growlithe. 'Isn't your feelings more important than a promise? You're each other's only friend and you're lonely for years in this glorified dog house! It's been ten years because when Ash saw him last time, he was a teenager now!'

'T-Ten years?!' Growlithe gasped in disbelief. 'It's been that long?!' the poor pokemon thought it's only been months...

'That long.' Ash deadpanned. 'So what do you say? Wanna come with us until we see your master again?' Growlithe welled up in tears.

'T-ten years...ten long years...!' he sniffled before bawling. 'I thought only days went by!' he wailed. 'I want to see master!'

'Well Alakazam, teleport us back.' Ash grinned as they disappeared from the dog house and back to where the group is, only to find her group huddled in some bushes...when Growlithe smelled something.

'Master?!' Growlithe perked up. 'I smell Master! He's here!' he ran for the bushes and there, Ash heard a familiar voice cry, 'Growlie!'

'Well, that's that Alakazam.' said Ash with a smile. 'Who'd have thought he'd be here by chance?'

'This is too much of a coincidence, but ah well.' Alakazam shrugged.

xxx

'Growlie!' James wailed happily despite being glomped by Growlithe and nonstop licking on his face. 'It's been ten years, I miss you!' and feeling's mutual apparently.

'Looks like feeling's mutual.' said Brock. 'But how did Growlithe get here? No Growlithe has that strong nose to smell him from the mansion all the way here!' he wondered with a baffled expression.

'I brought him here with an offer to travel with us until he sees James again.' said Ash as she and Alakazam showed up. 'He had no idea ten years passed since he ran away from home.'

'B-but Growlie what about my parents?' James asked Growlithe who shook his head and made it clear he wants to stay with James.

'He'll stay with you no matter what you say James.' said Meowth. 'It's been ten years and he's not waiting any longer. He said Jessibelle locked him up in the dog house and forbidden to go out since she blames Growlithe for your leaving. He was never allowed to step foot beyond the dog house since even though the butler comes to groom and feed him.'

'SHE WHAT?!' James shrieked angrily before wailing, hugging his Growlithe. 'I should have taken you with me Growlie! I'm so sorry! At least grandmama and pop-pop would have treated you better! We're leaving as soon as possible!'

'Well, that's that.' said Jessie. 'We now have a new pokemon with us!'


	10. The Vengeful Abomination of Science

The Vengeful Abomination of Science

A few more months passed by and it's almost a year now. Soon in Spring, the Indigo League will begin and by this time, Ash, Pikachu, Pidgeot and Butterfree trained Bulbasaur, Squirtle and Charizard hard since they were way behind and Brock trains Vulpix with Misty's help. In time, the four Pokemon caught up with their very strong seniors. Even Togepi who just hatched began training after a month of life.

During those months, Bulbasaur tried very hard NOT to evolve because he's on the verge to...and stubbornly stayed himself. Same goes for Squirtle with both mons wishing they were like Pikachu who needed a stone to evolve. They mastered all skills they needed to learn along with creative ways to use them.

However...one day around January, they decided to leave their Pokemon in a special facility where Pokemon can have fun all day and play as vacation. And Pokemon Land is six hours away from the nearest city.

They can play and have fun all day...as long as they watch over Togepi and make sure nothing bad happens to the team baby.

Thus for one day...they all get to slack off and do nothing.

'Isn't this the greatest~?' Misty sighed as they were at the beach in swimsuits.

'I've never been to a beach before...' Ash sighed blissfully, causing Misty to gasp.

'Never?!'

'Well yeah.' said Ash. 'All my life I studied how to be a great trainer and breeder from my dad's books and in caring for Pokemon, I went to Professor Oak for that.' she told the redhead. 'And because mom manages a restaurant, we didn't have time to go. But I did play swimming in nearby rivers with the pokemon.'

'Awww!' Misty moaned. 'No life is complete without a trip to the beach!' she whined before harrumphing. 'At least you got to the beach now!'

'You always get to go to the beach, huh?' Ash mused thoughtfully.

'Well yeah...we're the Gym Leaders of Water, it'll be weird if we can't swim in both fresh and saltwater.' said Misty. 'Although my sisters use it as an excuse to find boyfriends.' she scoffed. 'None of those guys last long anyway.'

'Boy...friends?' Ash mused curiously. 'You mean like Brock? He's a boy and he's our friend right?' Misty face-faulted.

'Not THAT kind of boyfriend!' Misty sputtered out awkwardly. Yeah they know Brock but he was a big brother type to even consider! 'Let's see...I'll put it this way.' she told the dense brunette who clearly didn't have a life. 'Think of the relationship between a couple who would soon get married. A man and a woman in love, in love enough to marry and start a family. But before that, they get to know each other first.'

'Oh...'

"Good grief, didn't she get 'the talk'?" Misty wondered to herself wryly before drooping. "Then again...her playmates are pokemon and her mother's in a restaurant all day...there's really no time for family fun is it?" 'Well, let's do typical beach things Ash!' said Misty. 'Speaking of Brock, where IS he?' Ash pointed down west and saw Brock flirting with the girls. Misty huffed. 'Not again! Must he flirt with every girl he sees?!' she griped in annoyance.

'It can't be helped Misty.' said Ash. She knew of Brock's past since he told her things. 'He just likes them I guess. Maybe until he gets a...wait, there's a girlfriend too right?'

'Yeah.'

'Oh, I meant that. Maybe Brock wants a girlfriend.'

'Oh...and where's Professor?'

'He's at the health spa.' said Ash. 'Months of being cramped in cars and working on me and his research, he wants to unwind.'

'Well, them scientist types are workaholic types, good thing today is vacation day.' said Misty cheerily as they had fun in the beach. Playing around all day with Misty teaching Ash what to do in the beach...and by sundown however...

Ash felt a presence watching her.

"...who's...watching me?" she thought. She could not tell who this is when normally she easily could...

xxx

'So, did you kids have fun?' Professor Hawthorne asked the kids.

'Yeah!' Misty giggled.

'It's fun at the beach!' Ash giggled. 'I've never had so much fun before! So how's your time with the girls Brock?' she asked Brock.

'Well, we got along but uh...we weren't each other's types.' said Brock. 'At least they gave me their e-mail addresses!'

'Let's go get out Pokemon back.' said Professor Hawthorne. 'I'm pretty sure those guys also had fun.'

'Yeah!'

However, on the way to Pokeland...they all got surrounded by a psychic presence.

'Whaaa?!'

'Everyone brace yourselves!' Professor Hawthorne gasped as he saw in his mind the silhouette of the one responsible. 'We're under a Psychic Attack!'

'Professor do something!' Brock wailed.

'I can't, I'm a Clairvoyant and Psychometrist!'

'And I'm just a Telepath!' Ash wailed. 'I can't do anything without seeing who this-!'

Ash was teleported away.

'Ash!' all three of them gasped out.

'Oh no...' Misty choked. 'Who did this?!'

'...it's a pokemon...' Professor Hawthorne choked out. 'For a moment I saw it's silhouette. It's not any psychic pokemon I studied in my whole career but it's power...is as great as its hatred.' he shivered. 'Its hate is beyond compare. But hate at what and why I don't know.'

'HATRED?!' Misty gasped. 'Ash got kidnapped by such a pokemon?! She's in danger!'

'Yes and we better find her fast.' said Professor Hawthorne grimly. 'Let's go get our pokemon back so we can get started and rescue Ash.'

xxx

As for Ash...

She felt she was asleep for a long time. And somehow, her life seemed to replay before her very eyes. Upon gaining consciousness by the time she's a toddler...then her childhood...education...and her travels.

"Why is my life replaying before my eyes?" she wondered, puzzled. "I don't think...I'm dead or anything..."

She once read a book that if one is close to death, their life will flash before their eyes...and she's terrified.

"No...I can't die...I haven't found dad yet and bring him back home to mom..."

In the outside world, she lay unconscious, watched over by a shadow with glowing eyes.

'Hn...so you're a psychic human just like that scientist.' he mused. 'And you're a willing experiment if only to save yourself from insanity. You should not have allowed that.' he said darkly. 'These despicable scientists will just take advantage of you. You should have just learned on your own, away from those despicable lot.' he said disdainfully. 'But no matter. You seem to be the only human who's not hateful like the rest of your dangerous species...an unusual one not out to control us as you fully understand the arrogance of humans and their foolish dream of being a master of our kind. Thus I shall take a sample of your DNA...I shall create a companion for myself. But I have more use for you.'

Needless to say, Ash came to be under his control and worked for him as his caretaker...after taking samples from her. He also decided to call on to more trainers for his plans.

He didn't need them,

He just wants their pokemon's DNA to start his kingdom.

And he'll sort the weak from the strong and he knew just the thing, while enjoying tasty food. He didn't want to eat those pokemon food, it just reminds him of how pokemon are treated like pets and he was NO pet. He ate the food humans eat. It was way tastier! However, another thing he DID enjoy...hypnotism or no, his servant still retained her maternal nature towards pokemon as she spoke kindly and gently to him...and he learned how it felt to be cared for by a 'mother'. It felt warm and wonderful, making a clone out of her DNA is indeed the best idea he made because he is very certain his companion would be just as warm...even if she was strict in his 'education', her attempts to educate him however were subtly changed to making her think she already did. he already knows what she wants to teach him anyway.

That deceiving bastard Giovanni made sure of that.

In the meantime, he went to the laboratory and looked at a particular tube.

There curled up, is the clone of his servant. He took great care of this one for seven days. He also erased the copy of memories it has from her, leaving only the personality, knowledge and skills. But he did leave her with one thing...her name, what she is and who she is to him. He named her Anya(hungarian for mother).

She would be his companion and friend once he releases Ash. For now he must find suitable clothes for her to wear and he would talk to the clone when he could to have the same relationship he has with his servant. But the clone was more child-like and playful compared to the more mature Ash. But either way is fine. He likes them both.

xxx

A week later...

'Where could they be?' Misty choked out as none of the Professor's machines respond to Ash's psychic waves. All the machines could do was imitate Ash's telepathy using Alakazam's energy to show the pokemon who the kidnapper is and the feelings of that pokemon.

'Alakazam, did you copy the presence I felt?' Professor Hawthorne asked Alakazam who nodded. 'Full Power and we'll find Ash!'

However, next week they got a Dragonite who came to them to give them a message.

'A letter for us?' Brock mused, puzzled as Professor Hawthorne took the letter. Inside was no letter but a holographic disk.

However...when the hologram showed up, it was Ash dressed like a governess with a headdress.

'It's Ash!' they gasped out as they let the holograph of Ash talk.

/Greetings Pokemon Trainers,/ Ash spoke. /I bear you an invitation./

'...invitation...to what?' Brock frowned.

/You have been chosen with a select group of Pokemon Trainers special gathering. You have been invited by my master who is the world's greatest Pokemon Trainer in his Palace in New Island./

'Special gathering my foot...I have a bad feeling about this.' Professor Hawthorne frowned. The hologram disappeared to show a map.

/To reach the island, an offshore short boat trip to the island is just half an hour away to the destination. Only trainers possessing this invitation will be allowed to attend. If you wish, you must reply at once. My Master awaits you./ and she was gone.

'She's clearly under hypnosis.' Professor Hawthorne frowned.

'You mean for a week she's under control?!' Brock gasped in horror. 'What the heck happened to her this week?!'

'I hope she's alright.' Misty choked out. 'Hypnosis for a week straight? Oh my gosh...' she whimpered.

'We'll sign this damn invitation if only so we can go there to save Ash with Alakazam's help.' said Professor Hawthorne. 'We'll get her back and hopefully she's OK.'

However, came the problem next. There's a particularly strong storm and Alakazam raised his hackled, obviously threatened.

'What is it, Alakazam? Something about this storm you don't like?' Brock asked him as Professor Hawthorne activated his gadget for translation.

'...he said this storm is caused by psychic phenomena.' said Professor Hawthorne. 'And look at all these trainers who are here. Most likely they are also invited by that pokemon. Not that they knew that. But why invite all these trainers...and we have to be at New Island storm or no storm. And in a weather like this, no boat will take us there.'

'That's what our flying and water pokemon are for.' Misty grinned. 'You have a you-know-what, I have Gyarados and Brock can borrow Ash's Pidgeot!'

'Sounds like a good plan.' they turned to see some trainers who overheard them. 'We can't be pokemon trainers if we can't even get past a storm like this!'

'Yeah, let's use our pokemon to get there!'

Needless to say Officer Jenny could not stop anybody after that after word spread about it. However, those whose water pokemon are too weak to brave the storm stayed behind, lamenting about an opportunity missed...

But they'll never know how lucky they actually are...while the trainers who went had no idea what they're up against.

xxx

New Island...

'I can't believe he took over this place.' Brock mused as they landed on the island.

'For now, do not make a mention of Ash in her current state.' Professor Hawthorne told them. 'She's a Psychic under hypnosis and no telling what she's ordered to do if we outed her. We'll wait for an opportunity and teleport straight home when I give the signal. For now...we wonder as to why he called all those trainers, pretending to be a Pokemon Master.'

They landed before the front door and recalled the pokemon back to their pokeballs where they were greeted by Ash.

'Please kindly present your invitation.' she instructed as Professor Hawthorne showed her their invitation. 'Very well. Please follow me. My master awaits you and she led them inside with a lamp turned on. They walked into what seems to be a cave tunnel and the thing they were walking on, is a wooden foot bridge.

'So uh how many are here?' Brock asked Ash.

'So far, only three have arrived.' said Ash. 'And now with you that makes six. He will wait a little bit longer for more to come. Until then, please wait along with the others and release your pokemon from their pokeballs.' she instructed. 'Soon he shall make his intentions known.'

The three didn't like the sound of that as Ash left them on their own while Ash's pokemon could only look at their leaving trainer mournfully.

'It'll be alright guys.' said Misty. 'We'll get back Ash. And with Alakazam's teleport, we'll be out of here with her. We needed good timing.'

xxx

As for Ash, she went back to the front door, awaiting the next trainers who may come. But when nobody else came as there's no one else within her range of Telepathy within the hours allowed by her Master, she deemed them disqualified in her master's eyes and informed him. Then she went back to her assigned room awaiting his next orders.

However, control of her was released and she wondered where is she when she saw a purple pokemon before her. 'Hello.' she said. 'I'm Ash. Could you tell me where am I?'

'You are in my island.' said the pokemon. 'I have great need of you before but now I release you. You have done me a great help.' Ash now sported a puzzled expression.

'Pardon? I don't remember any of that.' Ash blinked owlishly as the pokemon has a gentle look on his face.

'Remain here Ash.' he said. 'You are safe here.' and he was gone.

'...did I really help him?' she mused. 'I don't remember anything...'

She had no idea what sort of trouble her friends and pokemon are all in right now...but for some reason...she is feeling their pain.

What's going on?

'Mew!' that adorable cute sound distracted her from her pain and she looked up to see a small, adorable pink thing with blue eyes and long tail. Being a girl, she inwardly squealed on how cute and adorable the pink thing was. 'Hello!'

'Um...hello too.' Ash choked out weakly. 'But I really don't feel good right now...' she gasped out. 'My pokemon are in pain...I feel their pain...but where am I?'

'You're in New Island.' said Mew. 'Mewtwo took you here.'

'Mew...two?'

'The pokemon you just met.' he said. 'Some stupid scientists went to the forests where I used to live in ancient times when people worshipped me. They found my fossilized eyelashes and created a clone they called Mewtwo funded by a man named Giovanni because he wanted a clone of the world's strongest pokemon. That's what he believes, but I'm not the strongest.' he giggled. 'Someone else is. I'm only second strongest! Heeheehee!' Ash sweatdropped. 'Giovanni deceived Mewtwo. Mewtwo was lonely and only wanted friends...but Giovanni only wanted his power and used him as a weapon and hardly had anything to do with him unless it's fights. Mewtwo realized the truth and hurt by the betrayal, he left Giovanni, destroyed all the man owned with a hatred for humankind and went to his birthplace, New Island...here.'

'He rebuilt the laboratory's cloning facilities by restoring the destruction he caused and he looked for a human to be his messenger to mainland...you.' Mew continued. 'He originally intended to kidnap a Nurse Joy but he settled for you instead because you shared his dislike of humans who are horrible towards pokemon and more likely to sympathize with him. And you're a psychic. He caught you unawares and put you in Hypnosis to be his companion while he works on his revenge. But despite being in Hypnosis, you still treated him kindly as he always wanted since his birth. From you, he learned what being cared for was like. He grew to like you. As much as he wanted you for himself, he respected your wishes. You wanted to look for your father and bring him home for your mother and be a family again. He could not bring himself to hurt you after the kindness you showed him and he knew that whether or not you're in hypnosis, you retained your kindness to pokemon.'

'So he took some of your cells using the laboratory equipment and created a clone of you.' Ash's jaws dropped. 'A companion he could have for eternity. But he still wanted revenge...for his cursed birth and Giovanni's deceit. He called pokemon trainers...your friends included so he could take some of their DNA and create pokemon clones as his army as his first step for revenge.'

'No...!' Ash gasped out. 'That'll never work! Human technology alone...!'

'Indeed it's impossible.' said Mew. 'But Mewtwo is overconfident because the scientists who created him and Giovanni who used him said he is the world's strongest pokemon. Stronger than even me. In fact, as my clone, our strengths are equal. Clones are clones. We're the same in regards to abilities and strength. The only thing different is personality. The proof is Mewtwo, your clone, and the clones of the Pokemon he's taken. I am here to get you out of this room and we'll release the originals trapped in Mewtwo's special pokeballs.' he said. 'I need you to talk to Anya on how Mewtwo's plans are a bad idea...for himself and for those he calls friends.'

xxx

Outside...

Brock, Misty and Professor Hawthorne could not believe their eyes. Not only did Mewtwo's super clones of Blastoise, Charizard and Venusaur defeat the original versions. Fergus' Venusaur, Neesha's Blastoise and Ash's Charizard...but because Ash's Charizard was very well trained and knowing more moves, he lasted longer compared to the clone Charizard who was just faster and physically stronger.

Mewtwo then released his clones who joined him, all of whom possessed great enmity towards humans and pokemon who obeyed humans...but the originals led by Mew came out, surprising Mewtwo.

'Mew...so we meet.' said Mewtwo darkly.

'Mew!' Mew chimed. 'I came here to meet you.'

'Meet me?' Mewtwo scoffed in disbelief.

'Yes...I wanted to talk to you before it's too late...Mew!'

'W-wow...the smaller Mew can talk!' Misty croaked out. 'What's going on?'

'It can't be...' Professor Hawthorne gasped as he looked at Mew. 'Mew...he's a Legendary Pokemon!'

**Mew can't originally talk.** Ash spoke in the minds of the Trainers and her mentor. **He merely used his powers to connect to me in order to be able to talk like humans. Mewtwo is a clone created from the fossilized eyelashes of Mew that some scientists obtained in Mew's shrine ancient humans created where the tribe worshiped Mew. **Ash's voice spoke in their heads**. He is here to clear up the misunderstanding that caused the hatred in Mewtwo's heart and stop his revenge.**

'Revenge?' Fergus demanded as they saw Mewtwo's memories. His birth in the lab and the scientists experimenting on him, being used and deceived by Giovanni that led to his hatred of humans.

**Clones are clones. They possess the same level of skill and strength as the originals. The only reason my Charizard lost is because the clone intends to kill, my Charizard doesn't. This will be a war nobody will win if the originals also went for the kill.**

'Ash, come back to us!' Brock called out. 'I hope Mew rescued you?!'

**Mewtwo never harmed me Brock. Although he did kidnap me, he never harmed me. All he wanted is a friend and if there's a sliver of hope that there's a human who cares for pokemon as living creatures and friends. That could be anyone. He just chose me because I'm a psychic. But while under hypnosis, my usual nature towards pokemon reached out to his heart. And because my kindness and maternal caring for pokemon reminded him that he wanted a mother who would care for him, he wanted to keep me as his companion but as he respects my wishes, he created a clone of me instead who would stay with him.**

'WHAT?!' the humans could hardly imagine a clone of Ash running around.

**If Mew fails to convince Mewtwo that this is all wrong...I will move in with my clone. Giovanni is as dangerous as he's greedy and cruel. He is the Head of Team Rocket, a criminal Syndicate who steals and captures Pokemon with technology at his disposal created by like-minded scientists who also seek the power of pokemon for greedy, selfish ends. Legendary or not, Mewtwo and the clones will be captured and enslaved against their wills. The very thing Mewtwo is fighting against. We can't let Mewtwo storm Team Rocket Headquarters and be used by Team Rocket again!**

'That's what you're up against!' Mew told Mewtwo. 'Even other Legendary Pokemon are wary of human technology that's why we hardly show ourselves to humans unless the Balance of Nature is disrupted. We work to keep life and nature in balance because human technology damages nature but we cannot win against their strongest military weapons. None of us can unless it's the Creator Pokemon who only comes out when all life is threatened!'

'That's why we have to destroy them!' Mewtwo snarled. 'Do you think pokemon enjoy being captured and enslaved by humans?!'

'You only saw one side of the story!' Mew cried. 'Look at Ash! Look at her friends and these trainers you lured to this island!' he waved his tiny arm to the humans. 'We know you've seen her memories...is that not why you kept her? Because you knew that there are kind humans also? Did you not experience the care she gave you despite being under Hypnosis? Whether or not she's down under, she would have cared!'

'I have lived for so long...very long.' Mew sighed. 'I've seen it all since I was created by the Creator Pokemon. The duty of Mew, our kind is the destiny and balance of hearts. Not all can be good and not all can be bad...there must be a balance of good and bad no matter how much it hurts me to see bad people and pokemon harm the good people and pokemon.' he lamented. Out of all Legendaries...we have the lousiest job.' he said sulkily in a depressed expression.

'You mean to say...' Mewtwo spluttered out. 'You created the bad people who created me?!'

'Just their hearts.' Mew sighed. 'Creating life and bodies is not my job. While conceived by mothers, after given life by the Creator, I decide what kind of person or pokemon they should be and then the children will do the rest. With the hearts I gave them, they will decide their future, guided by the Legendary Pokemon of Time who can see the past, present and future of the children, whether human or pokemon alike. However, I cannot decide the hearts of those who have special destinies. They are predetermined by the Creator himself...and I am forbidden to say because it's not my job.'

'Then what of me...what is my purpose?' Mewtwo asked him.

'I am forbidden to say because that is not my job.' said Mew. 'You will eventually find your purpose, once you overcome your hatred and learn to see the world, Mewtwo. You have all time in the world. We Legendaries have all time in the world upon reaching full maturity as adult pokemon. And you are one of those beyond my control because you are a clone of me. I cannot decide the hearts of Legendary Pokemon as the Creator created us the way we are. Your life and choices are yours to make with no interference from anybody. Not even me.'

'So Pokemon created both human and pokemon...is that what Mew is trying to say...?' Misty croaked out. 'And he decides what kind of people we should be?'

'You heard him, he doesn't like his job.' said Neesha. 'Because of the pain the bad guys cause the good yet their births are necessary for balance.'

'Oh crap, I'm losing my connection t...mememewmew?' Mew sputtered out.

Awkward silence...

'Oh boy, he lost it.' Ash giggled as she came with a clone of herself indeed, but the clone has red hair and brown eyes. 'Sorry Mew! When I woke her up, our two powers combined, our psychic waves disrupted our link so you uh lost your borrowed ability to talk!' Mew face-faulted.

'Mewtwo...I hope you accepted things by now.' said Anya. 'I learned a lot from Ash. There's more to life than our shared dislike of humans who use and harm pokemon.' she said. 'The world is a really big place. Somewhere, there's a place for us where nobody would harm us, where we can all live in peace. You, me, and the other clones. We will find our acceptance and purpose but until then...we have all time in the world to think about that.'

'Time...is it?' said Mewtwo as he caused all clones to float. 'Then I have made my choice...WE will decide what our fates are and what WE want to do...while living away from those who seek to harm us. And what happened here...is best forgotten.'

However, Ash is the only one who remembered everything as the bright flash of light faded and they were back at the mainland, with her group having no memories of her kidnapping.

She decided it's better off this way. Myths should stay...myths.


	11. Return Home

Return Home

Saffron City...

Ash can now withstand the psychic waves of Saffron City and can actually get inside without getting overwhelmed. They had gone to Lavender Town to ask a Ghost Pokemon for 'one day of help' in order to win against Sabrina's Psychic Pokemon and with a little bribery, Haunter accepted because after that, he'll go home anyway. In the meantime, as part of the bribe, they left their much-smaller Pokemon to play with the remaining Ghost Pokemon for a day.

'I don't feel pain in this city.' said Ash as they drove into the city.

'Well, you finally graduated from Training!' Professor Hawthorne beamed happily. 'You learned skills faster than getting stronger though.' Ash suspected Mew has a hand in this somehow.

'What happens now Professor?' Misty asked the man.

'Well, once Ash graduates from our training, I will have to go back to my colleagues in order to pass my thesis.' he said. 'With the existence of Telepaths and the skills I created can be possibly learned, we can help future Telepaths easier than this year because Ash is the world's first human Telepath. Patient Zero so it was pretty tough. But now that she's a fully-trained Telepath, she'll be fine.'

World's first-ever Telepath my foot...then again, nobody heard of Anabel, the Frontier Brain who gives away the Ability Badge who is also a Telepath but unlike Ash, all she could do was psychic link for communication as she isn't trained unlike Ash.

Upon encountering Sabrina whose heart was as cold as Ice, her own emotions causing Ash to feel as if she's in the arctic, shakily ordered Haunter to play pranks on Abra but ensuring Abra never gets to attack him. When Sabrina demanded that Ash take the battle seriously, Ash said that is Haunter's fighting style, pranking.

And she's winning because Sabrina is psychologically annoyed that her Abra is being made a fool out of, while the little girl she has is giggling and laughing at the pranks.

Then Haunter threw a paint balloon at Sabrina's face...

xxx

'That was an unusual way to win.' said Brock. 'Pranking the daylights out of Sabrina is one Gym Battle I'll never forget.'

'Me either...but after that, it went weird.' said Misty.

'Yeah...how should we know that Sabrina became the way she is because she got too obsessed with Psychic Powers?' Ash pointed out. 'And that little girl is in fact the heart she separated off her?'

'Well, this goes to show that obsession is not healthy.' Brock shuddered. 'Well, let's go to Lavender Town to get our Pokemon back before we head for Viridian City, the last place for a badge.'

'Yeah, the last badge alright.' said Ash with a shudder of excitement. 'I'm really nervous but first, I have to pay the Ghost Pokemon in return for helping them out.'

'Didn't we leave our Pokemon to be playmates for a day?' Brock reminded her.

'Correction: Gastly and Gengar got to play all day, Haunter didn't get to so it's his turn to play with everybody when we get back...not to mention they'll all be hungry so we have to cook something!' Haunter's eyes welled up in tears and wailed on Ash for being so nice and considerate. 'There there dear, it's the least we can do since you helped us out!' Ash giggled while patting Haunter's back. 'Now then, how do we get cooking ingredients...?'

xxx

At Lavender Town...

While Ash is willing to pay for loads and loads of berries to make Pokemon food, she needed Haunter's Help to get the rest for REAL food, cakes and pastries as well as drinks. That was because berries are extremely cheap compared to human food.

They're STEALING from STORES, much to Brock and Misty's disbelief.

Haunter said that the people are pretty much used to the Ghost Trio stealing from them anyway and nobody could stop them to begin with.

Upon arriving at the Ghost Tower however...

'...OK...' the place...is a royal mess. 'I think they played very hard...' Brock sweatdropped.

'I'll say...my sisters' partying pales in comparison to this.' Misty agreed wryly. 'Everybody~! We're here with food!'

Another party ensued, this time with Haunter in the party. It was loud, rambunctious, and all else that comes along in a party and the Ghost Trio definitely knew how to party till the wee hours of the morning...however...

Brock was having unusual dreams he hoped wasn't real.

Because he sure as hell doesn't see things this way. A much older Ash and Misty wearing sexy lingerie were crawling towards him and fulfilling his fantasies...yep, definitely a dream! He's only soon-to-be 13 and the girls are 11!

But this...was...a very good dream...who's have thought that Ash and Misty are really great-looking girls when they grow up?

Indeed, the dreams were Gastly's morning prank on Brock.

That morning, he had to deal with morning wood, with his friends non the wiser as they all cleaned up the mess caused by partying, and bid the Ghost Pokemon goodbye as they headed for Viridian City, for the final badge,

It was there that Ash wrote her last letter to her mother.

xxx

'Haven't been here for a while.' said Ash as they arrived in Viridian City.

'Well my memory of this city isn't too good.' Misty pouted as Ash looked sheepish.

'Well...getting hospitalized by Beedrill is bound to leave impressions...but you have to overcome your fear as a pokemon trainer.' said Brock. 'It's hard but unless you do, you won't get anywhere because outside cities, there are bugs.'

'I hate the sound of that.' Misty whimpered. She hates bugs A LOT. She nearly got killed by one, even and the only bug she could tolerate was Butterfree and Venomoth since they were cute that overwhelmed their...buggy-ness if such a word existed.

They stopped by in the Pokemon Center to feed their pokemon and rest after a long journey for Viridian, before having that Gym Battle. However...

'YOU'RE THE GYM LEADER?!' Misty squawked out as the Leader(s) turned out to be Jessie, James and Meowth.

'Hey, the boss asked us to temporarily take over until his replacement by the Pokemon League gets here!' Jessie grunted. 'He quit being a Gym Leader so the League will send someone who'll be here tomorrow!'

'Well, that's fine and all so a match it is.' Ash sighed. 'The rules?'

'Three on three!' Jessie grinned as she held up three pokeballs. 'The boss lent us his pokemon to get by!'

'Lent?!' Brock asked as shrilly as he could get as a growing boy, almost disbelievingly. Team Rocket STEALS pokemon and he's sure that whoever the last leader was, he'll never see the pokemon ever again.

'Like we'll believe that!' Misty snorted. 'That guy will never see those pokemon ever again once your job here is over!'

'Of course!' James said in a snobby manner. 'We're Team Rocket. That says it all.'

'Let the match begin!' Jessie threw her pokeballs to reveal a Machamp, Kingler and Rhydon.

'Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charizard, go!' Ash cried as her three 'juniors' went forward.

'Two babies and one babysitter against three adults? Hah!' Jessie cackled as Bulbasaur and Squirtle sported annoyed ticks on their foreheads. 'Maybe you ought to reconsider!'

'No we won't!' Ash grinned. **Have you guys picked your fights?**

**I'm taking that Kingler!** said Squirtle. **Water pokemon vs water pokemon got me interested!**

**I'll take Machamp so that leaves Rhydon to Bulbasaur.** said Charizard.

**Humph, no fair you got first pick, I wanted Machamp!** Bulbasaur grumbled.

**First come first serve so nyeeeh!**

**Now now guys...** Ash twitched as her pokemon chose NOW to argue. 'Begin the fight, and you three are free to do whatever and have fun!'

'What, no tactics at all just like that?!' Jessie sputtered in disbelief. 'Grrr fine! Machamp, Kingler, Rhydon, make mincemeat out of the twerps!' the battle began. However...it was way too one-sided and only melee attacks are used but in Rhydon's case, he got curb-stomped by a well-aimed Solar Beam. 'No way?!' Jessie wailed after a bout of electrocution. 'How can they lose?! They're the Viridian Gym's Pokemon!'

'Well, here's one valuable lesson I taught my pokemon Jessie. That's being independent, self-sufficient and the ability to think of their own free will.' Ash smirked. 'It's their fun so it's not my place to butt in while your pokemon are too accustomed to following orders they can't do a thing without orders! They forgot the fact that they have the ability to think with their free wills!'

For some reason, these words hit Meowth straight home.

'Noooo!'

'Oh boy...' James sighed. 'Oh well, here's the Earth Badge.' James said as he gave Misty the Earth Badge because Ash was on the 'consequence platform'. 'We'll just have to do better next time Jess!'

xxx

'But...what about the Pokemon Ash?' Misty asked Ash as they left the Gym. 'They're stolen right?'

'Unfortunately, they belong to Team Rocket long ago.' said Ash sadly and mournfully. 'I looked into their minds. The fact that they were trained to only obey orders and unable to do anything of their own without orders is a sign of a Team Rocket pokemon. It just makes me sad. Even if we rescue those three pokemon, do you seriously _think_ they'll survive in the wild or some reserve? That atrocious behavior is groomed into them with cruel training and even crueler punishments. Those pokemon are mere hollow shells of what they should be. They're beyond saving unless by chance a Legendary pokemon appears to help them out.' "Dammit Mew you'd better save these Pokemon...that would have been Mewtwo's fate had he stayed longer...!" she swore inwardly.

'That's just...disgusting.' Brock choked out. 'Pokemon without their free wills and ability to think or stand up for themselves...?'

'That's just wrong.' said Misty sadly. 'Sure, we pokemon trainers train our pokemon but they're family and friends too. For a pokemon to have no sense of self and just able to only obey orders is just...wrong.'

xxx

On the way home, they encountered a Mr. Mime climbing up an invisible wall...a runaway Mr. Mime from the Circus who ran away and refused to act because the Ringmaster was strict on him. Ash offered to help her out if and only if the Ringmaster promises to go easy on him as there are things Mr. Mime can and cannot do, thus she cannot expect too much from him or he'll run away again and Mr. Mimes are tricky opponents only Psychic and Ghost Pokemon can beat. Moreover...

Her Mr. Mime is SO FAT! They've never seen a Mr. Mime so big when normally it's a head shorter and definitely slimmer than THIS!

Not an ideal shape for a Circus performer AT ALL. And also a reason why he could not do some stunts when taught. Brock gave the Ringmaster a strict diet of Pokeblocks and Poffins as human food makes Pokemon fat. If Mr. Mime loses some pounds, he can also do the stunts he normally can't do because he's overweight. And his limitations made her strict on him enough to scare him away. The Ringmaster promised to do as told and in time, she'd get her star back. So for now, diet and exercise!

Pallet Town by sundown...

'Mom I'm home with some friends!' Ash called out.

'Hi honey~!' Delia happpily greeted her daughter with a smothering glomp. 'And these are Brock and Misty dear?'

'Yes!'

'Nice to meet you Mrs. Ketchum.' said Misty.

'Nice to meet you.' said Brock.

'Come inside kids, I have a big dinner ready.' said Delia as she led them to the dining room where there's quite the feast ready. 'I started cooking when Ash said you're at Viridian City and it's not that far from here~!' she said cheerfully as she let them in. 'Oh yes Ash, I just got the news.' she said. 'You told me by phone that you got all eight badges and there's one other who also got all eight...Professor Oak's grandson Gary. Only two out of four rookie trainers succeeded their journeys and qualified for the Kanto League.' Ash made a face; a face of pure dislike.

'Ugh, he did, did he?' Ash harrumphed in a huff as she stormily took some food for herself.

'Er...you don't like this guy?' Misty asked as they took some food.

'He used to be nice but having a world-famous grandfather got him so arrogant and snobby.' Ash grunted. 'He looks down on anyone. Normally our classmates just ignore him when he's bragging but he makes ways to get everyone's attention. Honestly, Professor Oak is famous but he's a nice old man and fame never got to his head! No doubt having the chance to compete in the Pokemon League got his arrogance on max levels, I can't wait to stomp him down and knock him off his high Rapidash!' she said crossly in a grumbling voice.

'That's the first time I saw you show extreme dislike for anyone and that's saying something.' Brock deadpanned. Ash is normally nice and friendly to what limited peers she's got and this was the first time he and Misty saw her express utter dislike towards anybody. After they had dinner, Ash and Brock cooked up Poffins while Misty took care of the Pokeblocks with Ash's blender.

She is not confident of her cooking skills just yet.


	12. Vacation

Vacation

That night, while doing the dishes...

'I'm grateful to you kids, you and Brock Misty.' said Delia as they washed the dishes while Ash and Brock supervised the Pokedinner outside the backyard.

'Ehhh WE should be grateful to YOUR daughter Mrs. Ketchum.' said Misty. 'She helped me and Brock in training our Pokemon and got them healthy and we now have uh...overpowered teams.' she said sheepishly.

'Well, that's normal but what I'm grateful about is something else entirely dear.' Delia sighed. 'For as long as I remember...Ash hated everyone who wasn't her parents and Professor Oak.' she said gloomily. 'She never made friends with the local kids. As a child, she hated going to the playground and would rather stay home with my husband's pokemon, preferring their companionship until he left on a Journey, inspired by her charisma with pokemon. Then she would often isolate herself at school...earning the reputation of a weirdo and got bullied for it.' she said sadly. 'That just made her hate everyone more and concerned teachers talked to me about it. There was nothing anyone can do...until Professor Oak's Summer Camp at his Reserve the year before her tenth birthday.'

'The task was to get to know Pokemon.' Delia continued. 'Then...Ash's incredible charisma kicked in. All Pokemon in Professor Oak's reserve wanted to be near her and she likes them better than humans anyway. The looks of disbelief from Professor Oak, the children and their parents are priceless. Professor Oak had to ask Ash to ask the Pokemon to let the other pokemon go to the other kids...the Pokemon procrastinated before sulkily doing so. I just wonder why my girl hated everyone but pokemon...I was surprised she wrote letters about her first human friend Brock and then you joined them before Professor Hawthorne came along. I thought the apocalypse was coming because she finally has human friends and all my worries are gone. I DO want to be a grandmother someday you know!'

'Wow...we definitely didn't know that.' Misty got shell-shocked by Ash's background. 'I just can't imagine Ash hating anybody. She was happy and carefree around us with a maternal streak on our pokemon.'

'Well...at least she has humans she acknowledged as 'friends'...I was worried she'd be alone for life.' said Delia weakly. 'I know she loves pokemon to bits but there are things pokemon cannot give her even if she befriended everybody. Those two things are precious to us girls and we must absolutely have those two things.'

'Those two things?'

'Love and family sweetie.' Delia smiled. 'A woman's life is complete if she finds her true love and start a family together.'

Misty blushed.

Mrs. Ketchum is thinking waaay ahead into the future...they're only kids!

xxx

'Whew...' Brock whistled as everyone had dinner. It was always difficult feeding the bigger pokemon. Charizard, Pidgeot, Onix, and Gyarados were big eaters they could only be fed in cities or unless they caught or bought big fish in the markets.

He looked at their pokemon. Healthy with amazing characteristics due to their pokeblock and poffin diet which were originally fruits to begin with. Shiny er...rocks and scales, skin, fur and feathers that were bright and beautiful in colors and in the case of the furry and feathery pokemon, their fur and feathers is so soft and silky to touch and everyone's eyes are bright. Butterfree's patterned wings are more vivid and the rest of his wings are pristine white.

Yep, when neighbors passed by, People were whispering about their pokemon and how unusually gorgeous they are.

However, the local weirdo girl owns them...maybe she's a better trainer?

xxx

Pokemon Reserve...

'Everyone~! I'm back with new friends over~!' Ash called out as she, Misty and Brock came to Professor Oak's Research Reserve...and Misty knew Ash's mother was NOT kidding, when a lot of pokemon came out and practically stampeded their way.

'S-stampede!' Brock cried in fear as their pokemon did not freak at all. Since it's pokelanguage...they could clearly understand that their master and masters' friend is quite...poke-popular.

'The pokemon here are all my childhood friends.' Ash chimed as the pokemon came to excitedly greet her. 'I played with them half my life~!'

'No kidding...' Brock choked out as this was just...unbelievable.

'Well...looks like while we travel with Ash, we're in for an interesting life, aren't we Brock?' said Misty with a giggle. Brock can only laugh weakly.

'No kidding there Misty, no kidding there.' they too, stayed with the Reserve Pokemon and played with them since this is a once-in-a-lifetime experience. Professor Oak has loads and loads of pokemon in his Reserve...some of them was Ash's doing. She goes out with a companion in the Southern Viridian Forest and brings them home to the reserve where no Trainer is allowed to catch them for safety or the Reserve Pokemon will take offense to that and strike back HARD. Thus in the forests outside Pallet Town, pokemon were rare...unless you're a Spearow flock led by a Fearow. They're all hiding in the Reserve, posing as Reserve Pokemon and are happily thriving...and Ash managed to convince the nearest flock of Diglett to make the Reserve an ideal paradise with beautiful gardens and lots of berry trees. They also helped out in building the Ketchums' Berry Patch wherein Delia sells the berries to the local Pokemart at Viridian City as a sideline or as Poffins, a pokemon snack. The Ketchums owns thirty trees of each kind, not counting the loads of food in the Reserve, and the Southern Viridian Forest north of Pallet Town, courtesy of the Diglett Ash had 'hired'. And nearby the Berry Patch is a just-as-big Herb Patch for medicine.

The only ones who eats those were the local bird, water, grass and rodent pokemon Ash hasn't found in her youth, or the Migrating Flocks of pokemon.

'Wow...so this was done by the Diglett you 'hired'?' Brock whistled as the Reserve, even at night is paradise. A beautiful garden indeed, at night, Professor Oak turns on the nightlights for two hours after sundown, before closing it for the rest of the night.

'Yep. A Reserve should be an ideal paradise for Pokemon, not just some bare Savanna like the Safari Zone.' said Ash sourly, putting her hands on her hips. 'Honestly, the government really knows nothing.' she harrumphed. 'Look how happy everyone is. So much shelter and food, everyone can happily thrive and breed here, enjoying a practically secure life. Someday when I retire as a Trainer, my team will live here too.' when she said that, their pokemon looked around at their would-be home when they retire from their Pokemon Journey.

'Wow...so you set up a Retirement Center years ago in advance eh? Maybe I should consider the same idea when I'm too old to run the gym.' said Brock.

'I'll say...' Misty swallowed, taking in the Reserve. 'All _this_ by Diglett. It's a shame hardly any people appreciates the work they do.'

'Well, they're very well-liked by pokemon so I guess they don't care as long as pokemon appreciates them.' said Ash with a smile. That, and Professor Oak appreciated her 'work' because it means less expenses on his part in feeding the pokemon in his reserve and he only worries about them if they got sick or injured. Otherwise he leaves them to their devices.

Later, they returned home to Ash's House where they spent the night, while the pokemon stayed in the reserve out of their pokeballs.

And some days later...it was time to leave for the Kanto League in Indigo Plateau. The two successful trainers, Ash and Gary showed off their pokemon.

Ash's Team who were the epitome of great health and beauty, while Gary's pokemon which consisted of a Blastoise, Nidoking and Queen, Arcanine, Fearow, and Golem. While Gary's pokemon are all evolved to their final levels and are of impressive sizes, Only three of Ash's pokemon are in their final stages: Pidgeot, Charizard and Butterfree, three of which are also unusually big, and the flame on Charizard's tail was four times bigger than what it normally should be and the flames on his tail was Charizard's personal symbol of Manly Pride.

With two of Pallet Town's Rookie Trainers, the Mayor proposed a Practice Match between their two successful Rookie Trainers.

'So Ashley-girl, you up for a pokemon fight?' Gary challenged Ash who smirked. She sooo wanted to put him in his place long ago.

'Sure. Maybe this will keep my pokemon from getting bored.' said Ash as she looked at her team who nodded. **Go all out with your best, flashy moves and do NOT hold back. Win in manly style and show off your full power!**

**YEAH!**

**Be careful not to get poisoned by Nidoking and Nidoqueen though...avoid those horns and be careful.**

'Everyone ready for a six-on-six battle!' Gary told his pokemon who nodded.

'Uh-oh...while all of Ash's team are well-trained, Gary's pokemon are huge!' Misty croaked out. 'Will they be fine?'

'I hope so...while Butterfree and Pikachu have an advantage, I worry about Squirtle and Bulbasaur.' said Brock warily. 'We've seen the training but I worry about the sizes...' he said as the match is held in the town square.

'First Match, who will begin?' the Mayor asked them as the two teams began talking in pokespeak on who would fight first.

Charizard wanted first and by strategy as defensively, Fire is weak against Water, Ground and Rock while offensively, not effective against Water, Rock, Dragon and fellow Fire as Gary smirked and sent out his Blastoise.

Charizard harrumphed at this. **Typical.** he thought. **By logic, I am weak against Blastoise, Arcanine and Golem which is normal logic...but my Master compensated for that and made sure of it!** he grinned ferally. **I'm more than just a flamethrower dammit!**

After all, he has natural assets, didn't he?

'Ashlen's Charizard stepped up to the plate, and Gary's Blastoise came to challenge it!' the Mayor cried with his Megaphone. 'In this obvious elemental mismatch, who will win because there's no telling what they can do!'

"Heh, Blastoise will win this one!" Gary thought. "If she values her Charizard's life, she better choose another!" anyone, even a five year old knows that Charmander and it's stages weakness is their tail, specifically the flame. If it's put out...they die. "However..." he frowned. "She's not commanding him to switch? Is she...crazy? Then again she's the local weirdo!"

Since their childhood...she's the weird one. A loner who didn't like anybody and preferred pokemon over actual people for company, and not even the hospital's counselors and psychologists could do something about her. 'Alright Blastoise, begin with Hydro Pump and aim for the tail!' "Hah, Charizard will panic for sure!" he thought with a smirk. However, Ash was calm. Very calm and with good reason.

Charizard dodged the move by jumping upwards and with a single flap of his wings took him two storeys high up and blew a large torrent of Overheat at Blastoise with Blastoise barely able to dodge the flames but Charizard wasn't done yet...he flew down at high speeds, causing the audience to gasp and used a nasty mix of Focus Punch and Metal Claw on Blastoise's left cheek, even with Gary crying for his Blastoise to watch out and dodge, but Charizard was too quick.

He ended it with an Iron Tail, causing a crack in Blastoise's shell as he was punted over three meters high, before falling on the audience who quickly ran away to avoid a falling pokemon on them. The traces of Charizard's Overheat was scorched Earth.

'Game Over.' Ash chuckled, breaking the silence of the dumbstruck audience. 'My cute students are too smart after a thorough...education.'

'Winner: Charizard!' the Mayor gasped out as Charizard arrogantly swaggered and strutted back to his team with a smug look on his face. 'Next Contender!'

'That Charizard is fast for his big size.' Professor Oak marveled, wide-eyed as he watched with Ash's mother and friends. 'Gary's Blastoise didn't stand a chance.'

'Oh if only you knew what heck that Charizard went through to be that strong.' Brock shook his head. 'He's full muscle and the strongest muscles are in his wings and tail, and Ash makes it a point to sharpen his claws once a month, and yesterday she sharpened it for the Kanto League. I pity the poor pokemon who gets the receiving end of Charizard's assets.'

'I already pity Blastoise.' Misty sighed mournfully, feeling sorry for the Water Pokemon.

Next up, was Butterfree and Gary sent out Nidoking.

Butterfree faced Nidoking. He has poison, he also has poison. Butterfree's red compound eyes glinted...and he is a Butterfree who was more than what was expected. Nobody expected a Butterfree to be able to know Psybeam, right?

Next was Pikachu against Nidoqueen. Pikachu was fast. TOO fast. And then a peek-a-boo Electro Ball to the face! Bye-bye Nidoqueen.

Pidgeot against Fearow. And Gary was getting frustrated. He had to think of strategies to win against Ash's independent pokemon who didn't need her orders to fight. They were capable of their own strategies and tactics. Thus they were too fast and he was unable to keep up. His team was defeated. He lost against the Village Weirdo. 'No way...I lost...how?' Gary choked out in shock. 'I taught them all I know!'

'Yeah, but my cute children have one thing nobody has.' said Ash. 'It's the ability to think of their own free wills in their battles. Upon knowing what they can do, they can think of their own gameplan and exploit their abilities. As their trainer, I feel its not in my place to butt in on their playtime which is why I'm not giving orders in battles in order to be experienced battlers of their own My job as teacher is over. Right guys?' she asked her Pokemon who nodded. 'Let's go home.' and they went away, leaving a stupefied audience.

Gary and his supporters were in utter shock. They thought that with having Professor Oak as a Grandfather, he is at a huge advantage as a representative of Pallet Town yet the weirdo girl made short work of him without much effort on her part. Moreover, they were at a type disadvantage and still won?


	13. Kanto League

Kanto League

Having utterly crushed Gary's confidence without even trying, the oblivious team went home for making dinner.

'Man, you can clearly see that Gary boy is utterly crushed.' said Misty.

'Well, who wouldn't be? Ash's team clearly made a fool out of him in public.' Brock deadpanned. 'I mean, Pikachu of all pokemon joined in on the fun and he was the nicest! An Electro Ball at poor Nidoqueen's face? Ouch!' he grimaced.

'Well, she DID say she hated everyone her age in this town.' said Misty. 'And we're the only people she actually likes because we're nice to pokemon. That's somewhat worrying and I worry for her social life in the future. I mean, we're not around forever.'

'Yeah...I worry about her too.' Brock sighed despairingly. 'She's child-like, innocent, yet an innocent who could dislike AND hate. Unless you're a person nice to pokemon, she'll hate anyone she meets based on what she senses. And let's face it Misty, the kind of people she likes are like, 10/1000?'

'That's worrying.'

When they got to the Ketchum Residence, Ash and her team were laughing so hard in hysterics, most likely gloating how they trashed Gary's team...

xxx

At the Oak Residence...

Gary was in shock and Professor Oak wondered what to do. His grandson who was so overconfident got a bad case of humble pie because he is his grandfather. Really, people assume so much and expect too much of his boy hence he is the way he is now. But nonetheless, this is a good lesson learned.

He'll have to speak to him later when he cools down a little. After all, if boys are upset, they brood alone and Samuel Oak has been there, done that. 'Gary, feeling better now?' he asked Gary who was staring at his pokeballs blankly.

'Grandpa...am I a great trainer?' Gary choked out. 'I learned all I could through your research notes and books...and I won against every gym and other battles I fought...yet why can't I win against that weird girl?'

'Indeed you're a great trainer but through your notable accomplishments and our family fame, you got too overconfident.' said Professor Oak. 'In this world, there is always someone better than any individual around the world. That, and you underestimated Ash.' he said. 'Ever since you were children, she knew and understood pokemon which is why she has a really easy time with them. Forming bonds of friendship and as a team, and she could fully trust each team member to win a battle for her hence she doesn't give orders. She has absolute trust in her team and they know it.'

'The reason you lost is because you got overconfident, and underestimated Ash. You dismissed her as a weird, loony girl not worth your time and you paid the price.' Gary scowled at this. 'Now that you got a whole box of humble pie, this will help you grow further into maturity as a trainer and as a young man. I've been there, done that. Even I had some losses when I was your age. To be the best, you must taste the pain of defeat and loss...and use that pain to work harder not to feel the pain of losing ever again.' Professor Oak advised. 'Look at the causes why you failed and overcome these causes and you'll do great and rise again.' he said kindly. 'The path of victory is a hard, rocky road full of pain and hardship but in the end, its worth it. We reap the tastiest fruits of our labor.'

'I don't see that girl having a hard time at all.' Gary grumbled petulantly. 'Her pokemon are fast and strong at the same time. Even that iddy-biddy Squirtle!' and said Pokemon is his starter yet she could raise it like that when he couldn't?

'Ohhh she has a hard time alright.' said Professor Oak. 'She could never understand or accept people who wasn't her parents or me. She has a hard time socializing and making friends with kids your age. She was unable to trust anybody and spent her life with pokemon, the only beings she could trust. As a scentist, your school teachers came to me for help on how to deal with her but I can't do a thing either. Unlike you who has life easy and worry about winning or losing, her mother worries if her daughter actually HAS a future as she hates ANYBODY who isn't kind to pokemon...and most people these days treat pokemon as tools to win whatever league they're training for. Her social life is nearly dead if she didn't meet those two kids and that psychologist friend of mine who figured her out. She's weird and loony because she was unable to trust anyone. Out of her love for pokemon, she was exposed to TV shows about pokemon battles and saw how most people treat their pokemon if they lose, hence her beliefs and dislike of humans.'

'According to that friend of mine...she at least wants to prove the pokemon wrong.' said Professor Oak kindly. 'Almost all pokemon think we humans capture them for fun and pleasure, and treating them as tools. She made it her goal to prove not all of us humans are like that.'

xxx

Up in her room...Ash was experimenting on her psychic powers. She also has great knowledge about the Brain and ESP Center as a result.

So she studies on what ELSE she can do. By the techniques she knows, she knows Heal Trauma: The ability to erase a person's memories and to heal mental trauma through 'psychic surgery,' the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a persons brain. Frequently used on Psyduck so it is more efficient in battle without worrying about Migraines, hampering its ability to train and battle until evolution to Golduck.

Mental Amnesia: She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia.

Mental Cloak: She can mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psis may notice and 'see' through this ability.

Mental Paralysis: She can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis.

Mental Sedation: Can telepathically 'sedate' her victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as she continues to sedate them.

Mental Shield: Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. The only ones who can bypass this are psychics stronger than her.

Mental Detection: She can detect mental presences of human and pokemon alike in a determined radius, and how strong pokemon are in question.

Mind Link: She can telepathically talk to anyone through their minds, and connect their minds permanently if they so wished. A helpful technique as this also enables humans and pokemon to understand one another.

Telepathic Illusions: One of Gastly's techniques, she can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. The catch? If your mind believes it, your body responds...appropriately...down to cellular response levels. Her strongest offensive technique.

Full Potential Mental Jumpstart: She can 'activate' the brain to open its full potential to be able to learn more than what they normally can. Thus Pokemon can learn techniques they can possibly learn but normally unable to do so but to those under this ability which is permanent, they can learn more skills, or learn them without meeting the required level needed to gain it. If used on humans, they can retain memories better like any Eidetic Memory can, and if used on a psychic, the full potential is unleashed. A skill Mew taught her. Used on Brock, Misty, Hawthorne and all their pokemon bar Alakazam after the New island Incident.

Full Potential Mental Lockdown: The opposite of Jumpstart, this undoes the effects of Jumpstart and brain returns to normal activity, but the target retains what they gained/learned when Jumpstart was activated. A skill Mew taught her.

Dilute Power: She can 'dilute' the effects of psychic powers. A move Mew taught her.

Psychic Blast: She can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. A move Mew taught her.

Levitate: She uses what limited Telekinesis she has for this and this is the only thing she could do.

Float: A very weak form of flight and can only levitate a foot off the ground and float at a human walking/running pace of her own limits.

Empathy: She senses and change the emotions of the people around her and alter them according to her will. She can also manipulate the level of intensity people feel emotions. This also increases her charismatic abilities. She can also mentally attack by magnifying negative emotions. However, this only works as long as she is around enforcing the effects of Empathy. If she leaves, the emotions the target feels such as insecurity, fear, etc will come back. If extreme emotions are around beyond her level of control, she would be affected by Emotional Backlash and be incapacitated.

As a telepath and empath, she has access to these powers she may as well be Pokemon herself in all but looks.

xxx

Kanto League...

'Are you ready guys?!' Ash asked her team who are all pumped up to play. 'Let's go!' and they bulldozed their way through the Kanto League...making it through Elimination Rounds, Top 256, Top 128, Top 64, Top 32, Top 16, Top 8, and Top 4 who will battle for the prestige of Champion and the chance to battle the Elite Four. Ash wanted to see how she fares before she tackles the rest of the world. She managed to reach Top Four...and barely won the Championship due to Type Disadvantage and a bad luck in drawing, but they barely pulled through sheer luck despite severe injury, pulling through by sheer stubbornness.

Ash was in shock that she actually won, and Pikachu had to tap her cheeks with static pats to snap her out of it.

'Well...all that hard work was worth it.' said Brock with a grin. 'Her Pokemon has more good reasons to celebrate after this.'

'My Ashy I'm so proud!' Delia sniffled happily.

xxx

Pokemon Center...

'How is everybody Nurse Joy?' Ash asked Nurse Joy as she came with pushcarts of snacks with her friends and all her pokemon are in the hospital sharing a ward. She came with loads of berries and herbs from her family farms to help out in their healing.

'Everyone's OK now and uh...what are we going to do with all those?' Nurse Joy sweatdropped.

'To make healing medicine of course!' Ash piped up. 'Straight from my family farms at home. My team is practically Team Stubborn in all but title and they won for me, this is the least I could do!' she said as she started making Healing Medicine with cooking equipment with Brock's help, while Misty makes Pokeblocks and Poffins as she's no pharmacist.

Soon...everyone was OK. Sure the bones and other things are fixed by Nurse Joy but Ash fixed the rest enough for her team to leave Hospital...unknown to the three children, there's a video camera in the ward...

xxx

'What do you think?' Professor Oak asked the Nurse Joy of Indigo, the members of Elite Four and Champion Present.

'It's rare for a newbie to win the League on their first time.' said Agatha, the Ghost Specialist. 'She's 11 this year, correct?'

'Yes. Although there's problems with her.' said Professor Oak. 'She's a good trainer who greatly cares for Pokemon, but she dislikes anybody on principle who aren't good to pokemon. The only people she likes are her parents, me, her two friends in there and every Joy and Jenny in wherever she goes to...but the two kids said they met other good people Ash grew to like, so she believes there are still good people in the world good to pokemon. She has had bad impressions through Television, seeing how most trainers treat their pokemon on TV when they lose battles. The kids even encountered abandoned pokemon and Brock and Misty are trying their best, lest she'd have given up on humanity at a young age. No doctor and psychologist had gotten through to her but they DID discover what's wrong.'

'Then would she battle us, Prof?' the Champion, Chrisford Blue asked the Professor.

'Well, that's up to her. She worries more about her team than anything else. We'll see what she wants, but she values their opinions as well.'


	14. Setting off to a New Journey

Setting off to a New Journey

After the pokemon have fully recovered through constant healing and energy potions, they were well-enough to leave hospital and return to their pokeballs bar Pikachu. They intended on returning home and stay for a week for a break.

The prize for winning the League? 20 Million Pokedollars and six Luxury Pokeballs! Ash was quick to transfer her team into their new pokeballs after releasing them from their old ones. She even asked Pikachu to get in just this once so incase he was lost, nobody could catch him in their pokeballs before getting him out again. The yellow mouse pokemon really hated being in a pokeball. Upon going home to their respective hometowns, Ash stayed home for a week with her mother with her team around the house and Charizard having to be outside with Bulbasaur, sunbathing. If not at home she and her team would be around their farm or Professor Oak's Reserve.

'So Ash,' said Professor Oak as he met with a usual sight. The girl surrounded by pokemon. 'I was wondering if you could do a favor for me?' he said.

'Sure Professor, what is it?' Ash asked him kindly.

'A colleague of mine came across a strange pokeball after someone found and cleaned it.' he said. 'Professor Ivy tried to open it to no avail. Maybe your power may work on it? It's in Valencia Island in the Orange Islands.'

'OK.' said Ash with a shrug. 'What's so special about it that nobody can pry it open?'

'...it's not made of Apricorns.' said Professor Oak as Ash's jaws dropped. Pokeballs all over the world are made out of apricorns and that was common knowledge. 'It's made of a cold and silver unknown material looking like a modern-day pokeball with the letters G and S on it so we called it GS Ball.' he explained. 'It won't even work on the Transfer Machine and sending it by Courier will get it stolen if people finds out what's inside.'

'So as the only Telepath in the world you hope I can see whatever's inside?' Ash mused thoughtfully.

'You catch on.' Professor Oak smiled. 'I can count on you Ash.'

'OK.' said Ash. 'I'll phone Brock and Misty if they can come with me to our next travel destination.' she chimed happily. 'But uh Professor?'

'Hm?'

'Does my mom know I'm a Psychic?' Ash asked a bit anxiously but Professor Oak shook his head.

'No dear, that's your story to tell.' said Professor Oak. 'It's up to you.'

xxx

Ash phoned Brock and Misty if they could come with her to travel the Orange Islands. Brock can come but Misty could not, wanting to restore the reputation of Cerulean Gym as her goal. This was what she raised strong pokemon for. She has done a good job so far and Cerulean being an easy gym is now just history.

Well, it's not exactly fair on newbies as Misty uses Poliwhirl, Kingler and Golduck in that order as Gyarados would be too much for newbie trainers. So it's just Brock and her who would set out for the Islands.

'Thanks Brock.' said Ash. 'I'll meet you in Viridian City OK? At the Pokémon Center.' she said before winking. 'We all know how much you like Nurse Joys~!' Brock sputtered clumsily.

/Awww quiet Ash! My younger brother might hear you!/ Brock moaned out as Ash giggled playfully. /I'll call you when I'm gonna leave./

'OK! I'll get ready over here too. Ciao!' and Ash put her phone down. 'Mom, I'll be on an errand travel again OK? Something about a VIS.'

'VIS?'

'If there's a VIP, there should be a VIS with S standing for 'something'.' Ash joked. 'It couldn't risk travel by delivery or it'll get stolen so we have to get it on out own. Brock and I will be leaving mom.'

'I suppose dear.' said Delia. 'Take care Ash.'

'Yes mom.' said Ash as she prepared things she would need to bring to her journey. 'Pikachu we'll be making medicine again.' she said. 'Let's go.'

'Pikachu!' Pikachu chimed as they went out of the house for berries and herbs as raw material for their potions and set to work. They have a modified container for their medicine so the bothersome trend of carrying so many medicine is ancient history.

xxx

Next day around Lunchtime...Brock arrived, having left in the morning.

'Hey there Ash.' said Brock, greeting his friend who is now dressed for the tropics. 'Ready to go?'

'Yeah!' Ash chimed excitedly. 'Let's go see that GS Ball in Valencia Island.' she said as she was packed and ready to go with Pikachu by her side. 'Bye mom!'

'Take care you kids!' Delia called out, waving goodbye to her daughter and her friend.


End file.
